Nocturne
by Yanvi
Summary: Naruto realised that something odd has changed and happened in his heart after the war. As he dwell on the past, he found out issues that he should not known of, the secrets of his sensei dark past. Yaoi, YamaKaka, NaruKaka 1sided , past MinaKaka, MPreg
1. Op 1 No 1 Prelude

**Nocturne**

Please listen to F. Chopin Nocturne Op. 55 No. 1, as this is the inspiration of the story

O o o o o o o o o o o O

_A month after the end of the Forth Shinobi war_

_In the Hokage Office_

It was another typical sunny day in Konoha. Although there were numerous work that needed to be done, the shinobi and kunoichi no Konoha were glad that the war was over. It was the day for the memorial to take place. It was the day that the men and women who died for their village to have their names engraved onto the Memorial Stone. Paperwork was flying everywhere in the mission room; and it was the same inside the Hokage office, except there was no chunin and genin running around.

A silver haired shinobi stood firmly in front of the desk where a blonde sat behind. "Tsunade-sama," the man spoke in his low voice, "you have summoned me."

"Yes, Kakashi," the blonde replied tiredly, unlike her appearance. "As we have discussed before, I am still waiting for your reply."

"If it is necessary, I will fulfil any duty that cast on me. Although I am not exactly interest in the position," he leaned forward and bowed, "I am honoured, Gondaime."

"I know you are not interested," the blonde replied, as she looked up at the photos of the previous Hokages, "but we need a successor to pass on the Will of Fire. The Konoha 11 are still young, and I want to focus on the medical research…" She paused as she fixed her gaze on the masked man. "So your answer?"

"Hai, Gondaime."

"Good," she exhaled in pleased. "I am expecting you to come _on time_ to the memorial this afternoon."

"Hai," Kakashi replied and disappeared.

Tsunade turned her chair and looked at the blue sky though the window, "are you glad, Jiraiya? Another student of yours have appointed as the Hokage. It's kind of lonely without you, and also… Orochimaru..."

O o o o o o o o o o o O

Kakashi dashed to the Memorial Stone once he left the office. He wanted to talk to Obito, as always, for these twenty odd years, he talked to Obito every single day. Even though it was slightly crowded in the area, as there were a few chunin running around, preparing the memorial; this would not stop Kakashi to see the boy before the whole thing started.

He concealed his chakra perfectly and stood in front of the stone in silence. It was only twenty years ago. It might be a very long period for some people. But to him, it was nothing. The image of Obito smashed under a rock was engraved into his mind. He could even recall the image right into of him. He sighed softly, "Obito, ne… I have appointed as the Hokage, Nanadaime Hokage…" He kneeled down and brushed the name, Uchiha Obito with his index finger tip. "I…" Although he could say lots of things, he simply concluded, "arigatou."

He looked at his hands. He was made genin at age 5. Since then, his hands were covered in blood. It was the life of a shinobi. If he did not kill, he would have got himself killed. To be the Hokage, it meant that he has killed lots, hundreds, thousands. He could recall the time when he asked the blond how many he has killed. He remembered, the said blond said nothing, but simply ruffled his soft silver hair. Although he did not understand at that point; after the Third Shinobi War, he has understood, though the hard way, as he could not even remember how many he has killed. His life was simply made out of other's lives, fellow shinobi no Konoha, shinobi of other village, even civilians. He looked up at the sky. He thought the blond Hokage wanna be would give up, after he learnt the truth of being a shinobi. Instead of an idealism, the truth behind a shinobi, it was something that he forbade his protégés to execute, as long as they were still under him. He has completed missions in that nature for too long. He was brain washed by them, the blood that he stained his hands. However, as always, the blond surprised him. Even after the killings during the war, he could see the blond remained immaculate. His dream of being the Hokage remained. He smirked under his mask. He knew the purpose of appointing him as the Nanadaime Hokage. He was the buffer, the filling between Tsunade and the jinchūriki. It was obvious, as now the boy has stained his hands, but he has not still seen the dark side of administration and politics. As the Hokage, he has the power and duty to order the ANBU to achieve results that would never able to face the public. When Sandaime, Yondaime and even Godaime; they have Danzo, the _Ne_, to deal with all the dirty secrets. But now, with the disbanded of the foundation, the Hokage has to once take the tasks on his shoulder, just like Shodaime and Nidaime. He has served the village since he knew how to threw a kunai. If this were the last request from the village, he would fulfil her request without haste.

He leaned forward and placed his head against the cold surface of the stone. Being the Hokage was meant being the offering, for the sacrifice, for the sake of the village. He would remember the days when the older blond became the Hokage. He remembered the times when he was standing guarding for the man. He felt that the man was being a trapped bird. There was no freedom, but duty and responsibility.

He sighed. He understood what other has been dreaming of. But he has loss too much these years, he was not as arrogant and power-lust as Danzo. It might be that his arrogance was loss in the time flow; it might be that he was being old and aged; he has no desire to such recognition as the young blond.

He smirked as he felt a familiar chakra signature approaching. It was as always, the wood nin has managed to locate his position without difficulty. "Tenzo," he addressed the masked man behind him.

"Sempai," the masked man answer, "lie, should I say, Nanadaime?"

Kakashi stood up in one fluid motion and turned to the younger man. "Not yet, my kohai, not yet." He padded towards the man, until their shoulder touched each other, with their head facing opposite direction, "are you ready to take guard behind me?" he whispered.

Tenzo inhaled deeply and exhaled softly, "as always, my sempai."

Kakashi smiled as he tapped the younger man's shoulder. "Arigatou."

O o o o o o o o o o o O

_Author's Note_

As I have mentioned in my other works, I only have limited time these few months, and so, unlike my previous works, the gap between my updates would be significant larger. However, the reason that I post them up, knowing that I won't have much time to write, is that, at least I know I got to write them, as hopefully, there are people who are waiting to read them, as I have few other plots before, but since I was not pushing myself to write them, my ideas were loss. That would be a great shame. Therefore, please bear with me, as I will update as soon as I can.

And of course, looking forward to hear any comments!

Yanvi


	2. Op 1 No 2 Adagio

The memorial went smoothly, though it was clear that the sorrow would still lure around the villager's mind for a long while. The damage of the village could be reverse easily, with the aid of Tenzo's mokuton; but the damage inside people hearts were hard to erase. The arrangement of the take over began since Tsunade made her announcement on that evening. Although people were glad that Kakashi was appointed as the Nanadaime, no celebration has taken place, as simply it was not the right time and that it was not something that Kakashi would have a spurge on, since it was much wiser to use the budget on reconstruction.

Since that day, Kakashi has been travelling around the countries on a diplomat mission along with Tenzo, Neji and Shikamaru, who the latter was strongly recommended by the Shikaku, as the older Nara decided it would be time for his son to learn.

On the other hand, Naruto and other newly made jounin have stayed in the village. It has been a month since he has seen the silver haired jounin, the future Hokage. Although it was not the longest period that he has been though without the man's presence, he simply found it odd. Somehow, something odd has taken place during the war. He has learnt a lot, in the hardest way, though blood and death. He has grown and changed. The death of Sasuke has a huge impact on not just him, but lots of people's lives. He remembered Sakura's tears. He has failed Sakura, as he could not fulfil his promise, as he could only bring Sasuke's body home. He doubted that he has bought the man's soul before his death. He looked up at the blue sky and sighed.

Although he was still staying in the hospital, he was doing it for the sake of making others company. Well, actually, it might be both ways, since Sakura wanted him to hang around, and not left alone. He was touched by Sakura's care; but yet, even if he was surrounded by his mates, he knew that in his heart, there was something different.

He could recall Kakashi's sadness when Itachi's tanto was pushed though Sasuke's torso. The man was so hopeless and Naruto thought he would physically milk the man's sadness. Even though the man's eyes were dried, he could see the pain, the blood from the remaining sharingan in the world. He knew that all along. Sasuke has been the man's favourite protégé all along. It was because he was the last survivor of the Uchiha and that the boy has reminded the man when he was young. It was also the fact that he was Itachi's brother, Shisui's and Obito's cousin. They were so alike to the fact that Naruto knew that Kakashi wanted to do all that he could to guide the boy on the right path.

He used to be jealous, he admitted shamefully. He was jealous that Sasuke has managed to obtain the attention that he desired all these years; from Sakura to Kakashi sensei, he was envy. But then, he held no grudge against the remaining Uchiha, as he was his teammate, his friend, who he has put trust in, even the man has failed him miserably. Although the man has abandoned them and created such mess, he has already forgiven the man, as he engraved the name on the gravestone with his own kunai. He has already missed the man as it was his motto, 'bring Sasuke back to Konoha,' during his early teenage-hood.

"Looking at the sky and sigh is a typical thing to do when you are in love," a crisp voice appeared behind.

"Sai, are you reading those books again?" Naruto turned and placed his gaze at the pale black haired man.

"Kakashi-san has given me a nice book before his departure," Sai waved the pink covered book that he held by his mouth. "He has a decent collection of books, you know."

"Tch," Naruto pouted, "you know I never read."

"Maybe you should start to read," a pink haired woman opened the door and said.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, "why you are on Sai's side?"

"Cause he's right, _for once_," Sakura threw a grey object at Naruto, which smashed right on Naruto's face.

"What's that?" Sai smirked, as he looked at the pillow that shaped into the future Nanadaime.

"Baka's pillow," Sakura said and Naruto's face flushed as he felt Sakura has just dropped an exploding tag kunai.

"Sakura-chan!"

"I know you have not been sleeping well these two weeks, but I cannot issue you with more sleeping pills, so I found a tailor to sew this up for you, _especially_," Sakura stressed at the word 'especially' and got her fists ready if the blond dared to say another word.

Sai chuckled, "seems the reason is obvious." He pulled the pillow and hugged it between its arms, "nice size. Where's this tailor, Sakura? I think I may just get one for myself too." He sniffed the pillow, "sandlewood and lavander, this smells awfully like Kakashi –san and Yamato taicho…"

"Give it to me, Sai," Naruto ordered as he grabbed the 'man'. "And that, don't you dare to make another one like this!"

"Hai. Hai." The black haired man smiled slyly, "I did not know you swing _that way_, Naru-chan. Didn't know you have such special preference in older man."

"Nani?" Naruto placed the 'man' onto his bed and turned, "Wanna flight?"

As the tension grew, Sakura turned into her usual violence mode, thought she kind of agreed with Sai's words, as she never thought Naruto has such preference. Nonetheless, she ordered, "quit it, both of you!"

Although the boys have stronger ninja abilities, their faces were pale as they were still scared of the woman's strong fists, and they have learnt in the hard way that they never should have messed around with any medic nin as they were the ones who could swing you to hell and back to heaven in a split second. "Nothing- dattebayo."

Sakura dropped her fist, "great. Treat this as your birthday present, Naruto, as I don't want to take this to the izakaya." She walked towards the door, "catch up with you later, Tsunade- sama is waiting for me."

"Jai-ne," both men echoed.

**O o o o o o o o o o o O**

_Author's Notes_

_Manage to get this chapter done as it was Easter, so have slightly more time to mess around. Anyway, thanks for everyone's support! _

_Vi_


	3. Op 1 No 3 Allegretto Con Moto

_Few days later, 9th October_

As some of the shinobi have to leave the village for mission on the 10th, they decided to celebrate Naruto's birthday earlier. Even if they were not assigning on any mission, they would have the party to take place on the 9th instead. This was due to the fact that on the 10th October, for every single year, before Naruto managed to gain control over the Kyuubi, the Hokage would have the village on the highest security alert, just in case the beast broke the seal and escape. Also, deep in the shinobi's hearts, they knew that it was also due to the fact that their Hokage, Yondaime, has died for their village heroically.

Most of the jounin and chunin that were closed to Naruto were in the izakaya, except the two that he really keen to see as they were out of the village for more than a month. Since Shikamaru and Neji were there, he doubted that the men were held behind for other reason. Obviously, there could be only one reason. His sensei was being himself again, got loss in the middle of the road of life.

Naruto just acted, being himself and pushed the doubts aside as it was only half past five, people were only showing up gradually. He decided to think later as he grabbed a large mug full of lager and swallowed it in a large gulp. Although he liked the teriyaki and other grilled food, he was waiting for his ramen, which would only be served in mid way, as the organiser, Sakura has known him for far too long for his sake.

"Na-aruto –kun," Hinata addressed shyly. Although during the war, she decided that she would no longer quietly follow the man around; it was still her old habit. She was still shy when she saw the man in front of him. It was hard for her, as after the war, Naruto has grown even taller and muscular. His features were sharpened into a proper man, indicating he has finally become a proper man.

"Yes, Hinata?" Naruto smiled as he saw the pale eyes.

"Ano… H-happy birthday, Naruto-kun! !" Hinata pushed her line in a go and pulled out a wrapped box.

Naruto took over the box happily and hugged the Hyuga heiress warmly, "thank you, Hinata!"

Hinata flushed and almost fainted. Tenten grabbed hold of her quickly and sat her down nearby. Sakura and Sai were on the other edge of the dinning table.

"Hey, do you think Naruto realise Hinata's feelings?" Sakura whispered. Since that day in the hospital wand, she began to wonder whether Sai was right, as apart from her, she never seen the man has any interest in any women.

"I doubt," Sai responded softly, "cause he is a baka, he only realised that he has loss his heart on the path of life."

Before Sakura could push on, the door opened and a crimson haired walked in with a blonde and a raven behind the man.

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted cheerfully, "glad you have come! I was wondering why you guys did not come along with Shikamaru and Neji."

"We have some other business to attend to," the man replied softly. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you!" Naruto replied and pushed Shikamaru forward, towards the blonde, "Tamari, Kankuro, how're you guys?"

"I am fine," the blonde replied and grabbed a seat to order a bottle of lager, while her brother nodded plainly and sat next to her with Shino.

It was already 8 o'clock; the party has started an hour ago. He expected that the silver hair jounin would not appear until really late, but he did not expect that the black haired taicho would be late, as the man was always punctual.

As he has wondering what happened to the men, the said wood nin walked into the bar. "Yamato – taicho, you are getting more like Kaka-sensei!"

The address man approached the birthday boy and smiled apologetically, "gome, gome, Naruto." He handed out a wrapped gift box, "happy birthday!" He continued once the younger man took the box, "sempai and I are held by other issues that we have to address. So I am afraid that he cannot come, but he asked me to send his greetings to you."

Naruto knew that it was a wood clone, once the man hugged him. Although the wood nin's jutsu was almost faultless, since the war, his senses were sharpened greatly by the additional chakra that was from the Kyuubi. But then, since the war, he has learnt also when to keep his mouth shut, therefore, he replied in a small pout, "then I am expecting Kaka-sensei to treat me to Ichiraku for the next time!"

"No problem," Yamato replied in slight relief. "I guess I will see you tomorrow evening then."

"Ok –dettabayo."

Before Naruto could say more to the wood nin, he was grabbed by Choji, and pushed into one of the wooden chair. As he sat, Tenten and Hinata placed plates of tempera in front of him. "Let's begin our competition," Ino said, with Sakura holding a stopwatch, "see who can eat the most!"

O o o o o o o o o o o O

_Author's Note_

_Just a quick update. I am kind of struggling to write at the moment, with the limited time, but nonetheless, I will try to get my updates asap... it is the same with my other story, Tainted, really want to write up HashiMada detsu... if only I have more time and ideas..._

_Nonetheless, it would be great to see reviews!_

_Yanvi_


	4. Op 1 No 4 Larghissimo

It was really late at night. Naruto was walking alone in the middle of the street, towards his sensei's house at the edge of the village. His friends did not let him go until they could serve his birthday cake at 12 and he wanted to bring pieces of the cake to his most important mentors. He actually never has been to his sensei's house as the man used to live in the jounin quarter when he was still his protégé. The man only moved back to his family house after the war, along with the wood nin.

Although he was slightly tipsy, he was glad that his friends did not soak him in alcohol. He always wondered what kind of relationship the men have. Yamato simply addressed the man as 'sempai', but he guessed their relationship was not pure as sempai and kohai. If he, the most oblivious, could sense the eccentric atmosphere around the men, he wondered did others actually feel the same ages ago.

In some way, he should be glad that his sensei was not alone and that Yamato taicho was a kind and insightful person, he would keep Kakashi good company. On the other hand, he felt bitter, as he realised that he wanted to be the one who would look after the silver haired man. Yes, he would admit, after Sai's words, he felt that he has fallen for Kakashi. It was complex, but he was certain. Since the man's absence for the month, he has been thinking, duelling the past. From the first day when he managed to pull a plank on the man, till recently, in the battlefield, the man reassured that he would protect the fellow shinobi, no matter what the cost would be. He knew that his gaze has placed on the man instead of Sakura for a long time. He never realised that until now. He remembered the first time when the man fainted after the battle with Zabuton, the time when he camped at the man's hospital wand, nagging him to teach him new techniques, the time when they trained to use the rasengan.

Bits and bobs likes that, he realised that he has the mop of silver everywhere in his life. Actually even before he became the man's protégé. Since the man was appointed as the future Nanadaime, the man has hung his porcelain mask as no Hokage would be allow to work in the ANBU. At that time, he realised that it was the man himself who has visited him numerous times when he was still in the academy. Although the man thought he was asleep, he actually caught the glimpse of the wolf mask along with the cat mask several times. He was not sure whether it was love by that time, but at least he knew that he was cared. Although he was not sure why the man did not reveal his identity, he knew that the older man always worked in a mystery way and the wood nin would always behind him like a second shadow.

Talking about the second shadow, he was kind of jealous, he admitted. Or maybe the man himself was jealous when the sempai took over a team and left the ANBU for the majority of his time? He shook his head viscously, seems the alcohol has affected his brain as he really should not duel the past. What has happened in the past was a past.

When he reached the Hatake compound, he only realised that it was really late in the hours. He wondered whether the men have gone to sleep or not. He disabled the wand quietly, letting himself in swiftly. Once he was inside the wand, he realised that someone was playing the piano at the end of the building, by the garden. He moved towards that direction quietly. The music was sad and it was familiar. He felt that he might have heard of it somewhere and not just once, but plentiful times.

He peaked though the window. From the dim candle and the moonlight, he could see the silver haired man by the piano. He could now remember, vaguely, that the piece that the man was playing was a nocturne, as he remembered that Sakura has given him this information in some occasions. He adjusted his posture mutely, so that he could see more from the window. He was wondering why Kakashi was wearing a white coat on top of his typical navy shinobi shirt. He guessed maybe it was the outfit that he decided to wear when he was appointed as the Nanadaime. It looked just like the one that his chichiue, Yondaime has worn when he met the man in his dreams. But as he looked closely, under the dim candlelight, his face was paled. It was not Kakashi's new outfit, but his chichiue's coat, as it was embroidered 5 kanji: '四代目火影(Yondaime Hokage)'

He closed his eyes and turned his head away from the window. He leaned against the brick wall, looking at the moon instead. It was his birthday, but it was also the day that his chichiue was killed. Of course he knew that Kakashi was Minato's protégé and that he knew that they have a strong bond between them, even though he did not know how intense that would be, but since he knew that Kakashi has loss his parents in a really young age, he guessed it would not be weak. It must be really difficult for Kakashi to lose everyone that he has cherished in such young age. Even though he was loud and sometimes oblivious, when he was training with Jiraiya, he gained some of the information from the man when he was drunk. He felt sorry for his sensei. He then decided to leave the cake outside at the genkan instead.

What he did not see was Kakashi's tears. If he has looked carefully enough, or at least not distracted by Minato's coat, he would have seen the man's mask-less face. Well, if he has observed carefully, he would have seen his taicho by the edge of the window, standing quietly, looking at the sempai in concern.

Tenzo was truly, literally, the wooden man. He has been standing behind Kakashi quietly for all these years. He stood there and did nothing, as he knew that it was all the man needed, the silence company. The man did not need any comforting words, nor any physical interaction on a few specific days in the year. Kakashi was a strong man and it would have hurt his pride if he was trying to cheer him up, and that if cheering could bring back the dead, he would have done it years ago. He noticed the blond outside of the window. Although it was harsh and sad, he decided to let the boy to peek. It was the painful truth and he could not avoid. On his birthday, it was the day that the whole village has lost one of their greatest leaders. It was not his fault, but the masked man, Tobi.

"Ne… Tenzo…" Kakashi murmured softly by the piano, as he knew the mokuton user was there all along. "If sensei did not sacrifice for the village on that day, will we be the same?"

Tenzo stood up and moved towards the man. He placed his palms on the man's shoulder. "No. Kakashi… sempai…" he replied slowly, "if… Yondaime is alive; maybe we would have gotten married years ago. Or maybe you did not require my presence at all…"

"Hai…" Kakashi sighed sadly. He agreed with his kohai. He might be able to get rid of his feelings as he saw the man and his shibo for years. Or maybe, he would simply trap himself in his own stupid emotions and deeply in love with the man. He would not know the answer, and he felt stupid for asking such irrational question.

Tenzo placed his chin on the man's head softly. "By the way, Iruka-san was asking me whether you need to order any specific items as part of your new uniform."

Kakashi lifted up his right hand and placed on top of Tenzo's hand. "I thought you know my decision."

"I know. Similar to Yondaime's coat, right?" Tenzo questioned, "I told Iruka-san that, but still, I need to reconfirm with you first."

Kakashi did not reply but tilted his head, in order to study the man's expression. However as the room was dark, and the man was good at hiding his emotions, he could not extract any information from the man's face. "Glad to have you with me, Tenzo."

"My pleasure…" Tenzo murmured while leaned forward to seal the man's lips.

_O o o o o o o o o o o O  
_

___Author's Notes_

_Another quick update, hope you, my dear readers like it. I am still wondering how I am going to write the MinaKaka part as I somehow began to want to portrait a darker Minato, which is not something that I thought I would like, but somehow, it just kind of getting to my mind. Nonetheless, this story is definitely YamaKaka for certain and of course a sweet ending too!_

_Yanvi_

_p.s. though felt sorry for Naru-kun, but I am still not really ready to write a proper NaruKaka yet as I, personally, really like Tenzo-kun!_


	5. Op 1 No 5 Leggero

_At the Hokage office, days after_

"Tsunade ba-chan…" Naruto shouted as he made his way to the office. "Did you see…" he paused as he saw the silver haired man that he was looking for. "Kaka-sensei."

"Hai?" the man crinkled, showing his half moon shaped eye. "You are looking for me?"

"H-hai…" Naruto muttered nervously. "Let's spar."

"Ma-mma… that's nothing much I can teach you now, Naruto…" the man replied softly as always. "Besides, I have not fully recovered…"

"Ohh… yea…" Naruto responded slight disappointed. He almost forgot, as the man flew out the hospital in a very early stage and that he was out for the diplomat mission. He almost forgot, even Gai did not challenge the man for these two months. "Then, let's hang out!"

"Hang out?" Kakashi puzzled. He never thought his ex- protégé would like to _hang out_ with him. He only did _hang out_ when he was Minato's protégé, when the relationship was still pure, he reminded himself darkly.

On the other hand, Tsunade studied the men and grinned secretly, as seems she would have a hand full of good shows soon in the future. Obviously, she knew the relationship between Kakashi and Yamato, but with Naruto's intrusion, it would be good fun to watch, as she was one of the few remaining people who knew about the dark secret between their beloved, deceased Yondaime and his silver haired protégé.

"Well, Kakashi, we can talk about the issues later," Tsunade added casually, "you can have the day off."

Before Kakashi could pursuit the topic furthermore, Naruto grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the office. "Na… Kaka-sensei, what do you do normally, apart from missions?"

"Loss in the road of life…" Kakashi replied as he withdrew his hand tranquilly.

"Not that – dettabayo! I meant, really, how you kill your time?" Naruto was slight pissed by Kakashi answer, "other than visiting the Memorial stone, lots of people told me that I should able to find you there almost 24/7."

"But that's true," Kakashi admitted firmly, as there was nothing to hide away.

Naruto pouted, "stingy… Kaka-sensei, I really want to know whether men like you go normally, other than Ichiraku or the jonin taikijo…"

"Oh…" Kakashi rubbed his chin in understanding, "now you have grown up, you want to go to ochaya?"

Even Naruto was not a shy person, the redness creped up his face. "Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi chuckled, as if he has teased the young man enough, he simply said, "of course not, let me bring you to the tea house that I normally go." Although he was still confused why all the sudden the young man wanted to spend time with him socially, he decided to let the man do whatever he wanted, as he has plenty of time, when he knew that he could trust Tenzo with the domestic matters.

On the other hand, Naruto was excited as he felt it was a good start. 'Just like a date,' he thought happily. Although he knew that his sensei and Yamato taicho were close, as long as they were not in a relationship, there was always room for him. This is one of his targets, but he also wanted to know the man more in depth. In some way, he was glad that the man felt that there was nothing more he could teach. This was a good sign, as he would not want the man to treat him just like his student.

They sat by the chabudai by the engawa. The day was rather sunny though the gentle winter breeze swept across the garden occasionally. Naruto looked at the man who sat opposite. He has seen the gentle side, the harsh and stern side, the killing side, but not the calm and zen side of the man. Kakashi was simply looking outside, at the tree, and relaxed. Even he was across the table, Naruto could see that his sensei's muscles were relax, well, by jounin standard.

The waitress served the tea and dango that Kakashi has ordered peacefully. As the older man did not make a move, Naruto wondered whether he should drink.

"Go on," Kakashi spoke delicately, "have a go, see whether you like it."

Naruto did as he was told and slipped some tea carefully. It was not normal green tea, but something slightly bitterer. Before he could say anything, Kakashi gestured him to swallow. And of course, he obeyed without hesitate. This actually amazed him, as once he swallowed the tea; he felt the sweetness rushed up from the back of his throat.

"It's something different," he murmured. "But not bad."

Kakashi grinned, "glad you like it." He pulled his mask slightly apart and slipped some tea down his lips. Even though he did not mean to mention the man's name, but it was the truth, "Minato sensei used to bring me here before he was appointed as the Hokage… So… I just felt right to introduce this place to you…"

Naruto has a mixture of feelings. Again, he almost forgot, the man was his chichiue's protégé. He wondered whether the man has seen his chichiue though him. Nonetheless, it was hopefully not a bad topic, as he realised that apart from techniques and missions, there was not much mutual topics. "So… what's otousan like?"

"He's a good man. One of the best shinobi, best leader I have ever seen," Kakashi replied. "You have your chichiue's face, but your personality is much alike with shibo, who was a… well, outgoing and cheerful lady."

"Really- dettabayo? I wonder how it would be like, with parents and stuff like that…"

"I… am not sure either… Chichiue was always out for missions, and… when he… passed away, sensei was always there for me…"

"No worries," Naruto grabbed Kakashi's gloved hand, "I, well… of course the others will be there for you, we are one happy family in Konoha."

"Yea," Kakashi grinned, "Naruto, you have really grown into a fine man. Minato sensei would be proud of you."

"Of course! I am the man who want to be the Hokage! I will be Hokage once you are getting retire, Kaka – sensei!"

Kakashi did not stop the young man and let him went on, talking about his dream, which soon to be real. He looked up the blue sky as the younger man finally paused to enjoy his dango. The sky was blue and the sun was bright. It reminded him of the man and the day that they first met.

O o o o o o o o o o o O

_Author's Notes_

_Another quick update, hope you, my dear readers like it. This story is dragging a bit longer than I expected, but then, it will finish one day, and won't be left behind as I have already have a vague idea of the plot!_

_Looking forward to hear your comments!_

_Yanvi L_


	6. Op 1 No 6 Andante Appassionato

_Days passed by_

It was almost the end of the year, Konoha has already received her first heavy snow. The majority of the village was in its new white coating. Since that day, after the tea break with his silver haired sensei, Naruto has rarely seen the man as he was one of the hottest jounin required for missions, and that the latter was busy with his latest administration, the final stage of his proclamation as the Hokage, as Tsunade was hoping to retire by the beginning of the new year.

As it was almost Christmas, the amount of missions reduced significantly, not only because there was a decrease in demand, the mission organisers in the office have the tendency to arrange the non- urgent missions to be complete after new year. Therefore, Naruto managed to reach the village gate on the same day where the Christmas party was taking place. He dashed back to his apartment and have a quick shower, slipped into a crisp white shirt and jeans, rather than the orange playsuit that he worn normally.

When he arrived at the venue, he decided to spot the man that he has missed; and obviously, the result was positive, as the silver hair was a noticeable target. However, he did not push though to greet the man, as the man was surrounded by a few jounin, who worked closely with the strategy unit with Shikaku. Therefore he decided to look for his friends and have a few drinks.

After a glass or two, he felt that he needed some fresh air; as even though he did not run out of chakra easily as the rest, he was actually fairly exhausted with rushing back to the village all the way. He slipped out to one of the balcony silently, hoping Kiba did not realise his break out. He stopped right by the glass door as he noticed a figure by the railings. 'Lucky,' he thought, as it was not anybody, but Kakashi, the man who he wanted to talk to for the whole night.

"Kaka-sensei," he called softly as he approached the man. Instead of typical jounin attire, the man actually ditched his uniform, and was wearing a white haori and a black kimono underneath.

The said man withdrew his sight from the Hokage Monument to the young man behind him. "Welcome back," he said under his usual mask, which was wrinkled due to his soft grin.

"I am back," Naruto replied, rather softly to his usual habit. The snow has stopped and the moon shone dreamingly upon the village. Everything looked so soft and fairy-tale like. "I am surprised that you have not worn your uniform, Kaka-sensei."

"Well, apparently I cannot. As the next Hokage, I meant to celebrate with the rest of the force."

Naruto nodded in silence, and actually was glad that Tsunade ba-chan has asked Kakashi to wear something else, as the garment looked absolutely fitted on the man's muscular body. "Ano sa…" he paused as he tried to find a topic to talk about, "where's Yamato taicho? Didn't see him at all…"

"He's on shift at the moment. The party, well more a gathering, for the ANBU is going to take place later on tonight."

"How unlucky," Naruto commented plainly. The orchestra began to play another piece of waltz inside the hall, the music leaked out softly though the unclose door, Naruto raised his right hand, "may I?"

"Naruto," Kakashi replied, not sure whether how he should feel, "I am not a woman."

"I know. But I need practice, will you give me a hand, ne, Kaka-sensei?" Naruto approached the man and bowed softly.

Kakashi sighed and placed his hand gently on the offered palm. Naruto smiled warmly, as he felt the tips of the rather cold hand, and pulled the taller man closer, placing his left hand on the man's thin waist. If they have to remark, it was definitely not the finest dance they ever have performed, as Naruto was not a good dancer and it did not help the fact that Kakashi was at least 5 cm taller than the blond.

However, this was not a competition; and Naruto was so happy to the fact that Kurama has to cover his ears and eyes with its tails, as he did not want to know how delightful its holder felt. "Na… Kaka-sensei, can I pull your mask down and look at your face?" he whispered by the taller man's ear, "I really want to know…"

When Naruto raised the question, Kakashi was still deeply in his thoughts, as the blond has remained him the older blond that he has known for life more often. Before he has thought clearly, he has found himself agreed by nodding softly. He wanted to smack himself right after that nod. But the younger man did not give him the chance to regret as he has placed his fingers gingerly by the black fabric.

Kakashi grabbed the hands quickly, but sensitively. He pulled his usual grin, "why so sudden, Naruto?"

"Well, I am a more skilful ninja than you now," Naruto chuckled, "you have promised me years ago, Kaka-sensei," he purred at the name.

Kakashi sighed softly again. He did promise, he remembered. But since denying and pretending have became his second nature, he has really got used to it. "There's nothing to see, I am just a normal man," he slowly released his grasp.

Naruto unrolled the fabric carefully as it was one of the mysteries that he and his friends have lured to find out the truth. As he pulled the mask down, he held his breath involuntarily. Kakashi was not any normal man, but a very handsome man. He has a straight nose and a pair of rather rosy lips. There was no colour difference between his exposed face and the covered area. His skin was pure as snow, except the scar that cut though his left eye.

As they were standing closely, Naruto's breath swept the exposed skin warmly and Kakashi felt uncomfortable. He stepped back as soon as the blond traced the scar with his thumb. Before he managed to find an excuse, the bell from the temple rang graciously from the far end of the forest. Kakashi pulled his mask swiftly, and adjusted his eye patch. "I need to go to the ANBU headquarter now," he said as he tried to hide his relief, "I will see you tomorrow, enjoy the rest of the party, Naruto." He disappeared as soon as he chucked out the last syllable.

Naruto remained frozen as he witnessed the man's departure. He only managed to gain his control once the man was gone. He rubbed his hands on his face, as he still could feel the warmth of the man that he loved. As what he thought it would be, Kakashi was a handsome man, unlike the predictions that he suggested when he wanted the deceased Uchiha to spy on the man. "Kaka-sensei…" he murmured, as he rubbed his fingers on his lips, absorbing the remaining warmth.

_O o o o o o o o o o o O  
_

_Author's Notes_

_Since I am feeling the drift and so managed to squeeze time to write up this chapter, what a prompt update! XD_

_Prescripto13: Great that you got my meaning, as I was not sure, initially, whether I should use the word, 'zen' as seems it's rather vague to use such word to describe the peace and calm in Kakashi-kun's heart._

_Kakashilover3: Yes, as with most of my current stories, Kakashi-kun is the uke in this fic._

_And I am looking forward to hear from you all for this chapter too!_

_Yanvi L_

_p.s. we will be moving to the next movement, where Tenzo will be back, as seems I have elected him and focused on the relationship between Naruto and Kashi-kun._


	7. Op 2 No 1 Dolce

Instead of the ANBU headquarter; Kakashi reappeared at the genkan of his house again. "Tenzo?" he called as he walked towards their bedroom.

"Sempai, you are early," the wood nin replied as he poked his head out from the doorway, half dressed, with his kimono lied open.

"The party is boring and I need to escape from Naruto, he was asking me to dance with him…" Kakashi simply stated as he watched the man getting dressed.

"Dance?" Tenzo questioned, as he tried to hide his concern. He has noticed the crush that the blond has since he took over the team when his sempai was really injured. He always wondered when the boy would notice it himself. Even though it was not something that he was happy to know, but he did not do anything about it, as there were no wrongs in feelings and that if his sempai decided to go with the younger man, no matter how unwilling, he would let go. He did not think himself lowly, but in reality, that was what he could offer: a life-long accompany.

"He said he needs practice," Kakashi replied as he helped Tenzo to slip on his haori. He smoothed the creases on the garment, "ready to go?"

"Hai."

O

_Few hours later_

Instead of using jutsu, the pair decided to walk back home. The snow fell down gently and under the dim street lamp, the village looked rather hazy. Tenzo held one of Kakashi's hands softly as they walked. He spoke softly, "this would be our last ANBU party together, sempai."

"Yea, I will miss it, I think… And you will need to join the main party too for next year," Kakashi countered. "It's rather daunting, considering I have been in the ANBU for more than half of my life."

"Same…" Tenzo replied softly, "but this is our life, as the shinobi no Konohagkure…" He tightened his grasp, "but I will be with you, no matter what."

"I know…" Kakashi replied, "I really appreciate your accompany, truthfully, Tenzo."

"Sempai!" Tenzo to some extent was stunned, as he never thought the older man would want to talk about their relationship. Even though they have been through so many situations, even though they have done everything that a pair would have done, well, except marriage; he never really felt the man was being emotional towards their relationship. He never asked as with the whole saga with the deceased Yondaime Hokage.

Maybe with the extra doses of the alcohol tonight, Kakashi felt slightly talkative. "It's actually eccentric for you to call me sempai all these years…"

Tenzo chuckled softly, "but you have permitted, _sempai_. Besides," he turned and dropped himself forward, leaned against the older man as he pushed the latter towards the lamppost by his weight. "Was I not the only kohai that you recognised for all these years?" he purred as he reminded the man his words when they were training the blond together.

The lamppost was cold, but Tenzo was warm, so Kakashi leaned towards the man. "Hai hai…" he grinned, "I did say that. Didn't know you have remember all my words…"

"Thought you did," Tenzo leaned closer, and placed his left hand by the thin waist. "I have read your comments on my reports, my taicho," he teased. "Other than my special skills, you told Sandaime that I am a very comprehend team member." He brushed down Kakashi's mask before placing his right hand by the man's nape, cushioning between the man's head and the metal. He gently placed his warm lips on the other and rubbed against them. It was his favourite moment ever, having the man that he loved all these years in his arms and rubbed their lips against each other.

Kakashi moaned lowly as the kohai opened his mouth with his lips, pleading for entry. His arms sneaked up and wrapped the younger man's neck. Their breaths were so heated that the snowflakes that were falling around them melt.

Tenzo pulled apart when he felt the wetness of the silver threads. He swept off the water droplets from the threads with his sleeve. "Go-me, let's go home now and I'll run you a bath."

Kakashi grinned slyly, "together?"

"Please don't tease me, Kakashi," Tenzo whispered lowly, "you still need to see going to the jounin meeting first thing in the morning."

"Am I?" Kakashi replied, pretending innocent.

"Sempai!" Tenzo pouted, as he no longer managed to pretend, "you know that all along. It's not humorous."

"I know," he grinned, "let's go. I can't wait to have a good soak."

Tenzo did not respond but simply transported them back to their home, right at the genkan and walked towards the bathroom, while Kakashi moved to the kitchen for a cup of tea.

"The bath is filled," Tenzo came into the kitchen after 5 minutes. "You can go in first, sempai."

But Kakashi did not think the same and simply pulled the man back to where he just came from. Although Tenzo raised his complain, he ignored the man and slid opened the bathroom door. "Stripe," he ordered.

Tenzo stunned and flushed. "You need to go to the meeting tomorrow!"

"I know," the man replied as he bent forward and began to untie Tenzo's obi. "I am not intending to do anything."

"You always say that, Kaka-senpai!" Tenzo exclaimed, "you remembered the missions in Kumo, and the mission in Suna? The ANBU clerks gave me death stares for the whole month since you submitted such erotic and detail mission reports. Other taicho have also teased my ability for a month."

Kakashi chuckled happily as he striped Tenzo naked and started to undress himself. "Well, I did it on purpose. It's fun to see you rattle like a cat."

"I know," Tenzo pouted, "that's what Pakkun said. You have the dog side in you, aren't you?" He lifted up the showerhead and gave himself and the older man a quick cleanse.

They slipped into the bathtub together smoothly and Kakashi sat between Tenzo's legs and used the man as his cushion. He let the man wrapped around him and surrounded by the man's wooden scent. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth, both from the bath water and the man. "Tenzo…" he moaned softly, "glad to have you by my side…"

"Me too… I love you…" Tenzo answered. Although the older man never has said he loved him, the necessity was obvious, and he was happy about it. He has actually bought the ring already, but he hesitated, as he was not sure whether it was the right move. "I love you…" he murmured.

_ O  
_

_Author's Notes_

_Hahah... a sharp change, with the focus back to Tenzo and Kakashi XD Although I have started to write NaruKaka, for this story, it's still our beloved taicho and our lovely sensei!_

_Love to hear from you!_

_Vi_


	8. Op 2 No 2 Lento Subito

_**Author's Notes**_

Gome-nasai! Sorry for the MIA, as I am on the processing of moving house, so I have been living in boxes for days and that I have to pack my desktop and transfer files into my laptop. Seriously don't have much time to type and I was even visited by taicho at night, it was really freaking scary, but I was saved by Kakashi sensei!

Prescripto13: yea, he is truly talented, and I would like to read the mission reports too!

Kishiko: doumo.

optimistic-snoopy: doumo, great that you like it. Well, the truth will be revealing soon in the near future, fingercross; but then, I won't be revealing much of the pregnancy period, as the children are already genin when they appear in the story.

Kashlover3: of course it's Tenzo who is the chichiue!

O

As always, Kakashi woke up preciously at 7 o'clock sharp. He opened his eyes slowly and rolled. The bed was empty, as he stretched his arms. The empty space was relatively cool. He sighed softly as he made his way to the bathroom. He felt lonely sometimes and that he knew that it was his fault. With such complex situation, he knew that he was the true reason. If he could openly admitted that he was not in love with their deceased Hokage, then he knew that, not just himself, but also his beloved kohai would lead to a happier life.

He put on his usual jounin uniform and made his way down to the kitchen. His kohai was already there by the stove, heating up the miso soup, while humming softly. He should have recognised that he was in love with the man; he really should have. He hugged the wood nin from behind, and sensed the tense and the relaxation of his lover.

"Breakfast is ready, senpai," Tenzo spoke softly as he placed his hand on top of the older man's and rubbed small circles with his thumb. He aware of his lover's misery, but then, there was nothing he could do. The man has to take over the place as the Hokage, no matter how it reminded him the blond that they admired. Kakashi has been through all these administration previously, as the remaining student, as the Yondaime's secret lover.

Kakashi did not reply, but simply dug his nose into the soft brown hair, surrounded himself with Tenzo's unique musk armour. He tightened his grasp as he stood there in silence.

Tenzo sighed softly and turned off the stove. He looked down at the hot miso soup, letting the hot steam steaming his eyes. He remembered the day.

O

It was years ago, when they were still boys; for the time that Tenzo has just began to work under Kakashi. Minato has been appointed as the Yondaime Hokage for a year. Even though Tenzo knew that the blond has a secret relationship with his senpai, not many people in Konoha knew about it, and they only knew that their Hokage was actually seeing Kushina instead. For numerous reasons, Kakashi permitted his lover to have an affair with the woman, or, on the other hand, it was the opposite, as he met Minato later than Kushina who was already the man's childhood friend.

They just come back from a mission. Although Tenzo claimed that he would manage to go to the hospital alone, his senpai insisted to accompany him. as always, Tenzo loss in the argument and simply let the older man took him.

As they arrived at the hospital, they went right into Kushina who was walking out of the hospital happily. The relationship between Minato and Kakashi was oblivious to the woman as she simply treated the boy as her student.

"Ah, Wolf- kun," the woman called, "tell you a good news!" She waved as she approached the pair. "Cat-chan, nice to see you– dattebane."

"Kushina-san," Kakashi addressed the woman politely behind his clay mask. "What good news you have?"

"Ano- ne, I just have a health check up. I am 3 months pregnant- dattebane! I would like to have you as my child's sensei, would you?" She asked and then burst into laughers, "go-me-ne, it's way to early to talk about guardianship, Wolf-kun." She brushed her red hair softly, "I am simply way to happy today!"

"Congregations, Kushina- san," Kakashi replied as monotone as he normally did, but then Tenzo could see the tense that suddenly appeared on his senpai's muscle. As the difference was real small, the woman did not aware of that and simply accepted the boy's congret. "So..." Kakashi continued, without looking at his kohai, even though he felt the concern look that the younger boy portayed secretly. "Where's Minato sensei? He should have come with you."

"Well, I haven't tell him yet, actually. I am planning to give him a surprise this weekend as I have a mission to go to tomorrow, and I am going to talk to Sandaime about this situation."

"I see," Kakashi nodded softly, "please take extra care, Kushina – san."

"Of course I will!" Kushina replied cheerfully. "I will see you guys later, Wolf- kun, Cat –chan."

"Sure, Kushina- san. Congregation," Tenzo spoke at the end, as seems it was the only time that he has the chance to encounter. "I can't wait to see the child," he smiled.

"Sure you will, Cat-kun," she grinned happily, "anyhow, I really need to go and see Sandaime."

O

Tenzo turned his attention to his senpai, once the woman has walked off, as he was very concerned, as he could sense the dark aurora that was diffusing out of his senpai. "Senpai, daijoubu?"

"Hm..." Kakashi replied softly, "I have another idea, Tenzo, instead of going to the hospital, I have another place that I want to go. Would you like to join me?"

"If you interest in my companion, senpai," Tenzo replied, "but you sure you are okay? Cause I have only a few scratches that need attention, which actually can be done by my own anyway; you sure your chakra level is not in a dangerous level?"

"I am alright, come with me then." He grabbed the young boy and left the hospital ground with a heap of smoke.

They reappeared right outside of the door of an izakaya that was near the ANBU headquarter, but it was the opposite of the way that the ANBU agents travelled daily.

"Senpai, this is...? I thought we are underage..." Tenzo spoke uncertainly and lowly.

"No worries, Tenzo," Kakashi replied, "if we are already old enough to kill, then we allow to drink. Besides, I know the ojisan," he said and opened the door gently, "come."

Tenzo obeyed without questions and his senpai was walking along the narrow walkway towards the end of the izakaya, while greeting the old man, who was standing behind the bar.

"Ojisan, this is Cat," Kakashi pointed at Tenzo, who was not feeling too comfortable inside the sake place. "He is my current teammate, so please take it easy on him," he joked.

"Of course I will, Wolf –kun," the old man grinned, "just like the other agents, I won't take advantage on him because of his age."

"Doumo," Kakashi grinned behind the mask, "is anyone using the last room today?"

"It's free at the moment," the man answered.

"Great. Then, I am taking it." He took out a small tokein and placed it on the bar table; and turned his attention to Tenzo again, "come," he slid the shoji opened, revealing an extension of the walkway, "this way, Cat."


	9. Op 2 No 3 Lento Continuo

_**Author's Notes**_

**__**

_Actually, I really have no idea what is going on with my mind; as even I felt there is kind of an odd change in the way that I write... but then, it's kind of okay, as even in this chapter, or the next chapter is still regarding the past, the relationship between Kakashi and Minato, as well as the beginning of the relationship of Tenzo and Kakashi._

_In this story, in order to have my idea flows, I have changed the age of both Tenzo and Kakashi, as I seriously could not see a 14 year old seduce a same sex 11 year old, especially if the 14 year old is the uke and the 11 year old is meant to be the seme... So by turning them slightly older, it would make more sense. _

_Nonetheless, enjoy, and I am looking forward to hear from you all. Anything is welcome, really, at least it make my time slightly more worth a while, as I am seriously in trouble with my packing..._

_Yanvi._

_ O_

Kakashi slid the shoji closed after Tenzo stepped into the room. He pointed at the door at the far end, "that's the bathroom, there is first aid materials on the top drawer, help yourself to them, as well as the spare uniform."

Tenzo nodded quietly and moved towards the door in silence, while Kakashi sat himself down on to one of the zabuton by the kotatsu. The ojisan slid the paper door opened after a small knock.

"What you are intending to have, Wolf- kun?" the man asked, "the usual? Or fancy trying the squid that I have fished yesterday?"

"Just the usual will be fine, ojisan." Kakashi replied softly, "and please bring in an extra jug of water."

"Sure, no problem," said the man as he made his leave. "Don't you think that he is bit too young?"

Kakashi looked up, right into the man's eyes, and sighed softly, "I don't think there's a chance of us_ being too young_, Falcon- senpai, since we have learnt, and sent to kill in such age."

"Well, quite true..." the man nodded, "very well... your food will be here within 5 minutes, Wolf- kun."

While at the other side of the room, Tenzo decided to take a shower, since he only has small scratches and that he actually covered in the enemies blood rather than his own. He was thinking about his senpai while he was washing himself quickly. He was not sure why the older man bought him here, but then, he would do whatever the senpai has requested, since he loved the man. He was one of the rare few that aware of the relationship between their Hokage and the young man. It was because of this particular relationship, he hid and tried to forget his feelings towards the silver haired man. He loved the man, truly and genuinely. Even though he was only 11, but he understood the feelings that he has; and he doubted it was simply a puppy love. He was certain that it was not. He sighed softly as he put on a clean vest and trouser. "I am done, senpai."

"Good," Kakashi replied as he stood up, placing his porcelain mask on the kotatsu, "Ojisan has just delivered the food, eat them as they are hot. I am going to take a shower too." He swiftly closed the door behind him and leaned against the wood. He covered his face with his gloved hands. He was not certain that whether it was the best method, but he felt that it was one of the better choice. He did not want to have Minato to make the decision, for which it was obvious. His sensei would have chosen the child over their relationship. Why he would not be? If he was in the man's shoe, he would have made the same decision. Therefore, he decided to make the decision for the man instead. Even though this particular place was secured, but not for the ANBU members. The news of Tenzo and himself have slept together would be, hopefully, spread to Minato; and this was the effect that he would like to see.

If he has to really look for a reason, then he actually did not know why he chose the young wood nin, as there were so many options that he could have. But the care that his kohai has demonstrated was nothing alike. Most importantly, he could see that they were similar, only the difference was that, their goal were different. Only if he did not fall in love with Minato, only if. He exhaled tiredly as he got himself clean. Honestly, he actually did not know how to seduce a young boy as he never has to, as Minato claimed that he was seducing him all the time. He exhaled again, rubbing the wounds that he just created with his nails on his balm with his fingers. He should have know, the day would have come anytime. He was the third wheel from the beginning, and it's time for him to leave. It was really the right time. If he was not Minato's protégé, then all these unhappy, as well as pleasant events would have taken place. Minato was destined to be with his future shibo; and he would have simply act just like a decent student, by taking his sensei's children as his own protégés, training them as a valuable shinobi no Konohagakure.

He wiped himself clean and put on a new vest as well as trouser. He doubted that Tenzo would have know anything about coitus, but he was sure that if the younger man was willing, with his intelligence, he would able to complete his plan. If only Tenzo actually fancy him as he thought the boy was.

He opened the door and dropped himself into the zabuton that was next to the wood nin swiftly, yet graciously. Surprisingly, he found himself slightly aroused as he was planning his actions carefully.

On the other hand, Tenzo filled a clay cup with tea and passed to his senpai slightly gingerly, as he was not really sure what they were doing here and that the older boy has been in the bathroom for a rather long period, yet, he was not certain that whether he should check on his senpai. "Tea, senpai?"

"Doumo." Kakashi received the cup and drank the content. "How's the food? You like it?"

"They are very nice, senpai... But... ano... what are we doing here?" Tenzo asked puzzled, "I mean... we can always go back to our own room to do the cleaning up if you did not want to go to the hospital."

Kakashi grinned deviously as he actually found his kohai adorable. He leaned slightly forward, adding weight on the other's torso, while admiring the speed of the kohai's flush. "This is where the older ANBU members met when they want to socialising. And so, it's quite obvious of the reason that I bought you here, isn't it, Tenzo?" He whispered lowly as he rubbed small circles on the boy's chest, "look underneath of the underneath, did I not teach you that, huh?"

Tenzo swallowed his saliva hard. He understood the meaning behind his senpai's words. But was that he really want to do? And was that he, Tenzo really want to have? In such situation? He actually now could analysis his senpai's thoughts. Even though he was only 13, but he could figure out a 16 year old boy relatively easily, as no matter how advance, or how clever Kakashi senpai was, he was still a teenage boy. He hold the hand that was on his chest tightly, but also lovingly. "Senpai," he murmured, "if you are doing this for the sake of Kushina –san's unborn child, please at least tell me the truth."

Kakashi stopped his actions and lowered his eyes lashes. "You actually could guess, Tenzo."

"I have been with you since I escaped from Orochimaru's laboratory, my senpai. Although I sometimes still don't understand your logic, in some aspect, I think I still understand some of your plans..."

Kakashi sighed softly, "hai, you are right, my kohai. Go-me," he said as he began to push himself away from the mokuton user.

"Wait, senpai," Tenzo held the man's wrist. "I am not saying I am not willing," and pulled the older boy towards his embrace, "if this would remove your sorrow from your eyes, I would do anything you want, genuinely." He unrolled the man's mask slowly, letting the man to make his own decision. "I know where your heart is, but it doesn't matter for the time being. I just need to let you know that I am glad that you have chosen me, instead of the others."

Kakashi looked right into the black eyes. He could see the sorrow as well as his own sorrow that was reflecting on the iris. They were both hurt, injured by the name of love. He really did not know whether it was the right act, but since the kohai agreed, there was no turning back.

O


	10. Op 2 No 4 Lento Maliconico

_**Author's Notes**_

_Even though I have not much time to spare, so I ditched my breakfast and lunch, in order to write this up, so please, it would be great to leave me any comments!_

_With this chapter, I have covered most of the events that happened in the past, regarding Minato, as I was not intending to write much MinaKaka, though there would be a few more scenes that would have Minato mentioned as I have to write about the time when Naruto found out the history. But nonetheless, my concentration here is Tenzo x Kakashi... for which, I actually cried when I was writing this... I can't really write the lemon for this time, as it is simply way to sad... Don't know... Maybe I will write it up one day, but no guarantee at all... shrug irresponsibly. _

_Nonetheless, please don't hate the Minato here as I just felt that he was stuck as he liked Kushina and it was the wiser choice, while he loved Kakashi whom he actually could not touch._

_Yanvi._

_p.s. this would be the last update before the end of the month as if I still have time, I should update the other two stories instead... Jai-na._

_ O_

"Senpai..." Tenzo murmured as he held the older boy's nape with his hand and rolled them over, with the latter laying on the tatami mat, between his limps. "What do I need to do?" Even though he knew that the question sounded stupid and foolish, he actually has no experience, and so he has no other choice as he would not want to hurt his beloved senpai; even if it was not something that they were looking forward for, he still would like to give a better experience for the man that he loved.

Kakashi beamed softly as he sneaked his arms around the mokuton user's nape. "If you are positive, Tenzo... then kiss me, mark me and take me as your love." He ruffled the soft brown hair and looked right into the black orbs hazily, "I could not give you much, to be honest... except my body and my free time."

Tenzo leaned forward and sealed the man's lips with his own unskilfully. He rubbed his lips against the soft pink lips of the senpai and savoured the taste of the man. He still did not what exactly he has to do, but, of course, he did know a bit of coitus. His senpai was not being himself today at all; and that if kissing him, claiming the man as his; then he would do it, no matter what the price would be. He wanted the strong, positive senpai back, as it really upset him to see such depress and unconfident man in front of him. It hurt; truly, utterly hurt.

Kakashi closed his eyes slowly as he did not want to see the pain and tenderness that was shown on his kohai's eyes; he did not want to see the pain that reflected back to him. He pushed his thoughts away and simply let his senses felt the presence of his kohai; his lips, his body heat, as well as his love. There was only one thing that he could do for the younger man: to accept and cherish the love, even though there would not be any return.

He lifted his torso slightly, so that Tenzo could take of his vest, as the kiss deepened. He tilted his head bonelessly, so that the kohai could gain more access to his neck. He never has anyone to touch his neck for a long time, except the blond. He never actually thought that his kohai would be the one, but then, if not, who else? He knew that one day; he has to execute the betrayal, in order for him to end their absurd relationship. He felt the way that his kohai sucked his skin, leaving large, traces of marks behind. He did not reject, even though it was slightly uncomfortable. He felt the warm tears that were sliding on his neck. He opened his eyes, stretching his hands towards the wood nin's face, and wiped the tears away from the younger man's cheek. "Tenzo..." he murmured gently.

"Go-me..." the man replied, while placing his hands on top of the paler hands. "No worries, senpai... I will do what I need to do properly, sorry that I make you concern..."

"Shu..." Kakashi smoothed the younger man. "It's alright, Tenzo... I have asked too much from you... it's fine... you should have your first time with someone that you love, and that loves you. You shouldn't loss your virginity on something like this..."

"But... senpai... I love you. I really do." Tenzo countered, while brushing off the remaining tears. "Just that..."

"It's really fine... my kohai," Kakashi rubbed the man's lips with his thumb, "it's really okay to stop."

"Iie," Tenzo rejected hurriedly, and leaned down and sealed Kakashi's lips. "I have promised. I would not fail you, even if the whole world fails you."

O

Minato was standing by the window anxiously. He has checked out all the places that he could think of, but his protégé, his secret lover was nowhere to be seen. He was thinking of the izakaya. But then, even though he was the Hokage, he would not check out that place as it was the place that the ANBU enjoyed their limited free time, the only time that they were being human. He was concerned, upset as well as jealous. There were only few things that could happen in there. He did not understand why his lover was there without his presence, or at least notified him. The young man has gone to the place with another few agents previously, for drinks, but then at least he came back home on time. He was certain that the man has come back to the village as he has double checked with the taicho and other butaicho; all of them have seen the man. He sighed as he saw the sun rising from the horizon.

The door unlocked softly and which triggered the man to look back. It was the man that Minato has waited for the whole night. "Where have you been, Kakashi?" he hissed in his low voice, as he saw the love bites on the man's shoulders. "Who have been with you for the whole night?" He pinned the man with his limps as the latter closed the door behind him.

"Hokage- sama, why is it your concern?" Kakashi replied plainly, and professionally.

"Kakashi!" Minato hissed as he was now fuming, his jealous was beginning to burn him from the inside. "I am your lover! I concern your well being and I love you."

"Please don't say something like that, Hokage sama," Kakashi interrupted the man, "I am only a small ANBU agent, the tool at your disposal, _Yondaime Hokage_. You really don't need to care deeply for me."

"Kakashi!" Minato grasped the younger man's jaw and ordered, "look at me!" He looked into the man's mismatched orbs, "where you have been? Who dare to touch you? You can be only be mine, who has the guts to claim you his?"

Kakashi sighed softly in his mind, as he knew that it was the time. In some level, he was glad, as he felt loved, even in a twisted way. The blond was always so sensible. It was really, truly, rare for anyone to see him as fuming as he was now. He never has seen a jealous Minato. He really, genuinely felt loved. However, even though it was going to hurt, a lot, he has to do it, as he loved the man. "I am not yours, Hokage- sama, at least not in that aspect. Whom I have seen is none of your concern, _sensei_, I have not been your protégé for a long while. And that shouldn't you concern my future shibo more? Isn't it about time to leave what has happened behind?"

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Minato asked in a dangerously low voice, "what has happened to you and Kushina?"

"Nothing has happened between us. Kushina – san is a lovely and charming lady; and I do not mind calling him Hokage Fujin, or even shibo, if I have to, _sensei_."

Minato dropped his arms tiredly. He now got the hint that his lover was making. He finally understood the betrayal. His fringes blocked his eyes, so that Kakashi could not see the man's reaction. Minato leaned towards the younger man and cupped the latter's face with his hands, after pulling his mask off. "I love you, Kakashi. I love you..." he murmured lowly, "and I am letting you go. Arigatou and sumimasen..." He placed a soft perk on the lips, then nose as well as the forehead. "Aishiteru."


	11. Op 2 No 5 Giocoso

_**Author's Notes**_

As promised, shown up first thing in the morning! :) I have been thinking of the last few chapters for these few days... although i have the intention to include more about the relationship between Minato and Kakashi... however, as i have already written this chapter before hand, and i felt that it would be a waste if I ditched this chapter, so that's why it is slightly disjointed, but I hope it is too bad.

Prescripto13: thanks very much, glad that you understand my drift... i was not that happy on the emotion bit, as I really felt sorry for Tenzo... but on the other hand, I was quite impress with the plot that I created, though as I was crying, some of the details has been omitted

krito1389: well, of course Minato did not let go this easily, but then, it's not something that is too important in this particular story plot... maybe put then as a sidesequel... not certain yet... however, there wasn't much harm at the end, as Minato was a sensible man, he would have understand Kakashi's love. Kakashi loved him so badly that he would simply want to let the man to have his best.

Anyway, as always, looking forward to see your reviews! Lovin' that!

Vi.

p.s. here are Kakashi's children!

O

Although he would not want to leave the man alone, Tenzo has to leave the village as he has promised. He sighed softly as he left the gate, which triggered Kotetsu's curiosity. "You're alright, Yamato?"

"Yea," he replied carelessly, "another mission to go." He signed the register quickly as he did not want to pursuit the topic further. "See you later, Kotetsu."

He sighed as soon as he left the sight of the chunin. He was stuck with the three that he cared for the most and he wished he could split like the blond. He has not have enough chakra to use in that way. He jumped along the trees smoothly, towards Suna.

It only took him a day to reach his destination and the pair that he was expecting to see was already standing by the gate. "Chichiue," the taller, silver hair boy addressed.

Tenzo smiled warmly as he approached the children. He placed his hands on top of their heads fatherly, "Kazu-kun and Sanae-chan, are you ready to go?"

The boy, Kazuho, replied, "hai, chichiue. Obaa-san has already helped us to pack yesterday."

"Great," Tenzo replied as he kneeled down. He wrapped the boy and girl with his arms. "Finally, we are staying together, as a family."

The black haired girl who remained silence, finally spoke, "I miss you and oka-sama." She wrapped her slim arms around Tenzo's arm.

"I miss you too," Tenzo placed a soft kiss by the girl's forehead. "Let me talk to obaa-sama and we will be heading back to Konoha."

As they spoke, a silver haired woman approached silently, "you have come, Tenzo."

Tenzo stood up swiftly and bowed, "obaa-sama, how are you doing?"

"I am fine," the woman said, "just received Kakashi's invitation. I thought he would not send me any."

"Of course, he would, obaa-sama, Kakashi sempai wanted to come back more often, but you know, with all the work in Konoha…"

"I understand, Tenzo. Hatake men are like this all along. They have the workaholic gene. Furthermore, I am amazed you are still calling him 'sempai'.

Tenzo did not say anything, as he would not know how to shape his words in front of their children, and that he tried his best to control his flush. The woman did not push the topic further and simply said, "their belongings are by the genkan, and I will see you during the proclamation."

Tenzo bowed again and then made his way to the house with his children. Sanae held her father's hand softly, "how's oka-sama, oto-san?"

"He is doing great, Sanae-chan. You will see him tomorrow." Tenzo gazed down softly, "he misses you too, you know. The war just ended and he has been running around the countries."

"I know," the girl replied, "oba-sama shew us the messages and the postcard that Pakkun bought us. It's wonderful that my oka-sama is going to be the Hokage! Ni-chan, aren't you?"

"Hai," Kazuho answered his younger sister calmly, just like the young Kakashi that Tenzo has met years ago, when he first started to work under the man. Tenzo could not help but pulled up the corner of his lips. Kazuho was a Hatake, Kakashi's son, that would be obvious to fellow shinobi, who have known him for his life.

O

Kotetsu was thinking he was in another planet for this week's guard duty. "Izu," he turned to his mate, "am I hallucinating? I saw a young version of Hatake Kakashi with Yamato!"

Izumo stood up quickly from his chair and took a look. He rubbed his eyes, "no, I think, Tetsu… I saw that too, and I doubted it's a genjutsu."

"Yamato?" Kotetsu asked, as the man was 5m away from them. Since he has never seen the children and they were not wearing a hitai-ate, "permissions for entry?"

Instead of the requested scroll, Tenzo pulled out an ANBU scroll. As soon as Izumo saw the seal, he pulled Kotetsu away, "we'll see you later, Yamato."

"Izu, you're quick," Kotetsu complained lightly, "you always have a sharp eye."

"Just common sense, Tetsu," Izumo countered slyly, "Yamato's normal missions are normally with Naruto. So when he signed out, I was wondering what kind of mission that is for him to dress as a jounin instead of ANBU. The children must be very important one way or the other."

When the man and children arrived by the Hatake house, Kakashi was standing by the front gate. The children ran to the man quickly and Kakashi welcomed them with his arms opened. "Oka-sama!" Sanae addressed cheerfully, "I am home."

Kakashi pet the girl's black hair tenderly, "dinner is ready, go and wash your hands." As soon as the girl disappeared into the genkan, he turned to the boy, "Kazuko, my son, how's your practice going?"

"It's going great. I am sure I will pass the chunin exam right now," Kazuko replied proudly.

Kakashi smiled, "I am proud of you, my son." He pet the boy gently, as he smiled, "wash your hands, I am staving. I have cooked the dishes that you like."

Kazuko smiled as he made his way to the bathroom, "are you coming, chichiue?"

O

The dinner went warmly as it was so rare for them to sit together as a family since the children reached age 3. Once they have put the children to bed, Kakashi and Tenzo lie closely on their futon. "For once, we are under one roof, for more permenant period," Kakashi spoke softly.

"Hai…" Tenzo answered as he climbed on top of Kakashi, with his limps supporting his weight. He inclined and drew their lips closer. His steel necklace fell under gravitational field and a silver ring hit Kakashi's pointy chin.

Kakashi raised his hand and ran his pale index finger through the ring. He has seen the ring since they day he actually loss his control and told Sandaime that he would produce his heir his way, rather than pulling any woman into the chaos. He thought he was thoughtlessness, but the kohai has shocked him by accepting his offer. And the day after, he has seen the ring by the man's neck and it was already 8 years ago.

Tenzo wrapped his left hand on Kakashi's hand, "Kaka… senpai…" He looked right into the man's mismatch eyes, trying to figure out the man's emotion. He has prepared to propose for all these years, but he was waiting for a hint. He did not want to force the man to give him an answer. He was afraid that he has not let go of their deceased Hokage, even though they have actually playing house for all these years.

As always, Kakashi was pretending he was oblivious. However, he knew that it was not fair for the younger man; and that as times gone by, he felt differently. He felt that he might actually has fallen in love without noticing it. He kissed the ring and spoke, "once I am retired, I am happy to hear your proposal."

"Kakashi!" Tenzo opened his eyes wide; did he just hear his love's acceptance? "Am I dreaming?"

Kakashi grinned, "if you are not going to soon, then I will put you to sleep with my own fists. I have a long day today."

"Hai," Tenzo got off the man quickly and spooned him from behind. "Arigatou," he whispered, with his lips by Kakashi's ear bone, "aishiteru…"

O


	12. Op 2 No 6 Mesto

_**Author's Notes**_

Almost another month has passed, so it's time to update!

optimistic-snoopy: glad that you like it...

Rosebunse: thanks

Prescripto13: seems you and Kakashi think more ahead than I am, as when I made this setting, I did not think of those issues =.=/ while obviously you have. haha

Kashilover3:Tenzo was the father and for Oba-sama, you will get the hint in this chapter. [Hint: Oba-sama can be translate as grandma]

Anyway, as always, looking forward to see your reviews! Lovin' that!

Vi.

O

After breakfast together, Kakashi bought the children to Tsunade straight away, since the said Hokage has only met them when they were three years old. Tenzo stood at the genkan uncomfortably.

Kakashi grinned softly, as to him, his kohai was like a book; far to easy to read. He leaned forward and kissed the mokuton user by his cheek. "Daijoubu, Tenzo. Just Tsunade -sama, and I am pretty sure our children will do well, no matter what places they are in."

"Hai, sempai..." Tenzo kneeled down and pulled Sanae into his embrace, "I have faith in them too..." He spoke softly, "since they are our children, otousan of course has faith in you, Sanae- chan and Kazu- kun."

"Otou-san, Sanae-chan will do my best," the girl countered firmly, "daijoubu. Oka-sama said that he will be with us for the whole day."

"That's great," Tenzo grinned. He smiled more cheerful as he felt his son's gaze. Truly, Kazuko was Kakashi's son; the boy was a replicate of the man. They looked so alike together; and that the boy reminded him more about the days when they were in ANBU.

Kazuko placed his gloved hand on Tenzo's shoulder, "I am sure we will be alright, chichiue."

Kakashi added, "see... Kohai... You made our children worried. We have walked a even more difficult path, and we have survived; I doubt they would not manage. Come, we're getting late. Tsunade sama would not be impressed."

"Hai..." Tenzo replied softly.

"Ittekimas," the children said in union.

"Itterasshai," Tenzo replied in return, when Kakashi placed a soft masked perk by his cheek again.

The Copy-nin murmured, "we will be back tonight."

OoOoOoOoO

Once the three Hatake were out of Tenzo's sight, the mokuton user closed the door gently behind him. He walked into the study in the far end of the house. Since they decided to move back to the old Hatake house, they have placed their study at the far end. They used the place for their ANBU uniforms.

He slipped into his ANBU uniform swiftly and placed his cat mask. He drew out his katana to take a final check. He placed the sword back to the koshirae and readjusted his pouches. He inhaled deeply and then left the house though the back door.

It was not a high ranking mission, but since Tsunade labelled it as an ANBU mission, then Tenzo would follow without haste. He jumped though the woods and his mind was spinning. Since he escorted his, and Kakashi's children back to Konoha, his old, hidden memories decided to visit him once again.

He was not sure whether his senpai has noticed it or not, but he was afraid to ask. The old memories were tearing him apart. He has not have a submissive nature, but seems all the events were shaping him into that. He remembered the time when Sandaime asked him whether he was regretting, or whether he wanted to let go. He answered firmly and positively, in front of the old man. However, he knew that it was not the case.

He could still recall the heat of his own tears, sliding down his cheek, when he pushed his head under the cold shower. The cold water washed away his body heat, washed away his mind. His heart was cold; not because he was cruel, but because he was upset. He has no hope. He wanted to give up. But then, he was stubborn. He has his pride. If he did not try, he knew that he would regret. His tears were the only evidence of his true feeling. He looked at the drainage mindlessly as he saw his tears draining along with the cold water.

'Tenzo, my child...' the deceased man, Sandaime spoke to his masked ANBU, 'Kakashi was a stubborn child. I have witnessed his growth all these years. It is unnecessary to follow all the decisions that Kakashi has made. Even though I know that he treats you differently, it doesn't mean that you have to be that considerate.'

'Iie, Sandaime. I am alright and that I am more than willing to listen to Kakashi senpai's decision.' He remembered his answer to their leader.

'Even if his heart is still with Minato?' Sandaime could not held back but pointed out the most brutal fact. 'I have aware of that for all these years... Minato... He really should not...'

'It does not matter, Sandaime,' he stopped the old man impolitely, 'senpai has appointed me as his children's father. I am, yes, concerned, but also honoured. Out of all the talented jounin in the village, he has chosen me, his valued kohai. I am pleased, truly.'

Sandaime raised his hand, but dropped it tiredly. 'Sometime love is truly a burden. My only advice to you is to let go... But I know, you are as stubborn as Kakashi, therefore I will give you the permissions, and Kakashi to take leave. Take this scroll to the Hatake, as I don't think Kakashi would have done so.'

While he was stilling thinking of the meetings regarding their children, Tenzo arrived at the small village where he has picked up his children. He slid opened the front door and stepped into the genkan. "Oba-sama," he called softly.

A silver haired old woman approached the genkan graciously. "Cat, what can I do for you?"

"Oba-sama," Tenzo bowed slightly, "Tsunade-sama sent me to collect the necessary documents, and to repair the Tempo."

"Mataku..." she murmured, "Tsunade-chan... Really unnecessary." She turned slightly, "I will get a maid to get a room ready for you, Cat. I thought you could stay at the Tempo instead, but since Tsunade-chan sent you as an ANBU, I doubt it is the right move."

"Gomenasai." Tenzo replied, "it is Tsunade-sama's instructions."

"I understand. Compare to Hashirama-san, she is far too inexperience. If Minoru did not bring Sakumo along to Konoha, there would not be any Hatake in Konoha. The shine of the hakko would have stayed here."

"Oba-sama."

"Hai... All have happened and nothing we could change. I know that all along. Since Minoru-nii chan decided to leave the village, I have foreseen the future." She paused as she slid opened the door to the Tempo. "I will prepare the documents, and so please get on with the repair work." She turned and looked at Tenzo, with her face hid under the shadow. "I may not have ever express it, but I am pleased and thankful. Your decision made our blood continued. It is almost the end of Senju and Uchiha. But our blood, the name of Hatake stayed."

"Oba-sama... It's not just because of that..."

Obasan stopped him, "I know. People who have eyes would have known. Your love to Kakashi is evidential. No matter how Kakashi sees it, but I hope you have realised that I have accepted you as my son, a part of the Hatake clan. Ever Hatake will come back to this land on day, and I hope you are coming along."

"Oba-sama..."

"My child, it was the darkest before dawn; and I can almost see the first beam of the brightness. Let the new generation to guard the future; I am certain Kakashi would complete the task perfectly."

"Hai, oba-sama." Tenzo nodded softly. "Please excuse me, I need to check the roof first."


	13. Etude Op 1

_**Author's Notes**_

_It's Tenzo/Yamato taicho's birthday today! So otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Yamato taicho!_

_This is a sidesquel and so if you do not want to know things in advance, then don't border to read it... however, there was not actually much, other than some facts... so really, it's up to you, my dear readers!_

_Anyway, nonetheless, looking forward to see your reviews! Hope you enjoy this birthday lemon!_

Vi - wondering how bad my lemon is

O

_Years passed by, when Kakashi and Tenzo were almost 40_

Another summer has almost passed. Everyone in the village were enjoying the peaceful summer as their routines remained. It was usual for the Hatake, as the two younger members of the family have appointed as jounin 4 years ago.

"Otou-san," a young kunoichi stood at the genkan, "ni-san and I will be back by the end of this week, you and oka-sama celebrate your birthday first, and we will be bring you a birthday cake on our way back to Konoha."

"It's alright, Sanae-chan," the mokuton user spoke softly as usual. "I am used to it. Don't worry about it."

The said kunoichi, Sanae grinned as she slid the door open. "Ittekimas."

"Itterasshai," Tenzo replied and witnessed his daughter disappeared to the horizon, toward the golden sun. Both children were out and so did their mother. He was alone for the day, for which it was not something new anyway.

Both Kakashi and Tenzo were technically retired. But they have been a shinobi for their whole life. There was nothing much for them to do, as their children have grown up. Therefore, they both decided to take up some of the missions and some of the ANBU administrative work.

Kakashi has been away for the whole week already. He went into the mountains with Shikaku and a few fellow retired shinobi. He was meant to arrive in Konoha during dinner time. However, it was already 8 o'clock, Tenzo decided to cook himself a quick dinner as he guessed that his lover was held back by various reason.

After a quick dinner, he sat on one of the zabuton by the engawa. It was a rather cool summer night. There was soft, gentle breeze, brushing the trees quietly. The wind chime was moving gently, echoing the cicada's song. He pulled out his koto from one of the cupboard in the living room and started to play.

As time passed by, he preferred to play more cheerful and lively music. He felt the changes in his selection. He was grateful, he always were. But it was different. He used to be grateful for the fact that he was still alive. However, he was not just simply grateful, but more positive about life. The hard days have passed by, he no longer felt bitter sweet. Even though there were regrets and still some sorrow, he felt much calmer inside.

"Seems you're happy today, kohai." A dark silhouette approached silently.

"Welcome home, Kakashi," Tenzo pressed the strings down to stop the vibration, "have you eaten yet?"

"Did have a quick dinner on the way back," Kakashi replied as he lowered himself next to the mokuton user. "Any plans tomorrow? I am totally free."

"Iie... I, well we used to it, don't we?" Tenzo replied, "we never really celebrate any of our birthdays."

Kakashi sighed softly as he leaned forward, and blew the candle that was placed next to the koto. "Hai... We have been used to it, but it doesn't mean that we have to continue our life this way, ne, kohai?"

"I know... But, senpai..."

Kakashi placed his index finger softly, but firmly on Tenzo's lips; while his other hand grasping the collar of Tenzo's yukata. "Shuu... Isn't it a waste if we do nothing about today's view?" He rubbed his finger, tracing the shape of his kohai's lips. "We never have much time to enjoy, but now we have as much as we would not dare to hope for."

"Ano... Shall I warm up some sake then?" Tenzo murmured uncertainly. Although he has been with the copy nin for all these years, once the man was acting like this, he felt that he has no idea what to do.

Kakashi sighed softly again. "Ma... My kohai, didn't you understand?" He leaned backward and untied his yukata that was loosely tired from the beginning, revealing his pale neck and shoulder. He then grasped Tenzo's collar again and pulled the man forward, letting his weight to drop on his lap.

"Kakashi... ... Senpai..."

"Tenzo..."

For this time, Tenzo sealed the copy nin's lips without hesitation. No matter how ignorant sometimes he could be, he understood his lover's request clearly. He also missed the man badly himself. From Kakashi's lips, he outlined the man's shape with his lips, lowering his head to the man's neck. He nibbled the man's collar bone, leaving traces of love bites. He loved to make love to his senpai. A simple touch could make him feeling alive. Feeling his senpai's pulse has been keeping him going all these years.

He unwrapped his lover from the garment and lay him on top of the zabuton that were around them. Then he used his fingers to rub the man's nipple, making them redden and harden.

"Tenzo..." Kakashi murmured sensually, as he wrapped his arms around Tenzo's neck, leaning forward to look for his kohai's lips.

"Hai..." Tenzo sealed his senpai's mouth without haste and removed his clothing as quick as he could. His warm skin grind against Kakashi's pale skin, making the latter redden. Pre-cum were leaking out from the tip of their manhood, which then polished each other's abdomen.

Tenzo's hands were busy, exploring his senpai's skin. He stopped at the man's buttock, kneeling the cheeks gently with his palms.

Kakashi murmured as he allow the man's action. He placed his chin against the man's chest and nibbled his kohai's collar bone.

However, Tenzo pushed the man slightly away as he stretched his body to reach for the small box by the shoji. He pulled a bottle of lubricant and poured a large amount on his palm. He then returned his attention to the man who was laying in his embrace. He kissed the man as he prepared the man's entrance.

They have been making love to each other for all these years. There were times when they played rough. But deeply inside Tenzo's heart, it was never his first reaction. He was a gentle person, especially in front of Kakashi. Obviously there were times when he has to be rough, when it was the easiest to remove the pain from their missions. Not just him, but most of the jounin in the village would do it anyway.

He slid his lub-covered manhood into Kakashi slowly, inch by inch, letting the man consumed his muscle. "Senpai.. Senpai..." he murmured as he was listening to Kakashi's moan, feeling the pulse as well as the warmth of Kakashi's inner lining.

"Kohai..." Kakashi echoed as he understood and wanted to answer to his kohai's call. Even though he never expressed it, even though they have been married to each other, he never tell the man. He never tell his kohai how much he actually meant to him, how much he felt when he was penetrated by the latter's manhood. He pushed and pinned the man down on the wood and began to straddle.

He did not stop until he could see the white light and that he could feel the vibration, the pulse from his kohai's manhood. He increased his speed so that he could milk the last drop from his kohai and enjoyed the pressure that his kohai created around his manhood with his hand.

He then collapsed on the man's chest weakly, regaining his breathe while listening to his kohai's heart beats. He traced the tattoo on the man's left shoulder with his finger sensitively. As well as the Konoha leaf for the ANBU, there was the crest of the Hatake.

Tenzo grabbed the hand lightly, "I am really glad that I have promised oba-sama, to be honest... Senpai... You have not only given me your company, you have given me a family."

"Tenzo..." But before Kakashi could continue his sentence, the bell rang graciously from the far end of the forest.

It was 10th August, Tenzo's birthday.

Kakashi held his words and grinned softly. "Tenzo, otanjoubi omedetou."

"Doumo." Tenzo grinned and pushing Kakashi's head toward his chest. "Hotoni, Kakashi senpai... Aishiteru. The best thing I have ever have is to be with you."

Kakashi knocked Tenzo's head gently, "I love you too, my kohai."


	14. Op 3 No 1 Andante Con Bravura

_**Author's Notes**_

_Rosebunse, Prescripto13, kirto1389: Arigatou._

_optimistic-snoopy: 昭Arigatou, and gomen for the confusion, as to be honest, I was kind of mixed up myself too... My setting is that Kakashi and Tenzo are the parents, and that 旭the children were born when K昊akashi was around 20, so it kind of explained why Kakashi left the ANBU and started to teach, as with such body condition, he would not be sent off for ANBU missions. And the beginning of this story is when he is around 30-32, right after the war, so the children are around 10-12, which kind of fits in with last chapter, the sidesequel, where they were only appointed as jounin few years ago when Kakashi was 40.  
Hope this makes sense, if not, please really feel free to correct me, as I sometimes felt that I have made a bug somewhere._

_Vi_

OooooO

"Tsunade ba-chan," Naruto opened the door rapidly, "I heard that you are looking for me?"

"Hai," Tsunade rubbed her temple impatiently, "as the hokage koho, both Kakashi and I felt that you should learn some of the skills that our ANBU units possess." She turned her attention to the far corner of the room. "Kakashi," she ordered.

Naruto followed her gaze and turned, "Kakashi-sensei."

"Yo..." Kakashi closed his signature orange book, "how's thing going?"

"Great-dattebyo," Naruto suddenly felt even more cheerful, "so are you going to train to me today?"

"Ahem..." Tsunade coughed, "as you aware, Kakashi used to be part of the ANBU forces, he and also Yamato will be your instructors, showing the other side of Konoha forces."

"Hai, leave it to me, Tsunade ba-chan. I am sure I will do it well -dattebyo." Naruto promised happily, as since Kakashi was appointed as the next Hokage in line, he knew that he won't be able to complete any mission with the man anymore. Since the man no longer recongised him as his protege, he has less reason to work with the man.

Kakashi simply nodded at their current hokage and walked out of the room, with the blond closely followed.

"So where are we going?"

"To the ANBU quarter," Kakashi answered calmly, "Yamato has already prepared the necessary equipment this morning."

"Cool," Naruto replied delightfully as he was really looking forward to learn something new, something that only ANBU would ever possess. He quietly followed his previous mentor and walked toward the bottom of the Hokage Memorial cliff.

Kakashi opened one of the residential building and let the blond in before he locked the door securely. He then switched on the light, revealing a typical house that the villagers stayed in Konoha. However, he did not take off his sandal and only rubbed his feet on the door mat before he stepped on the wooden corridor. "Follow me."

Naruto copied the process and stepped onto the floor carefully. To him, and even all the young shinobi no Konoha, ANBU was always a mysterious unit and it always represented the strongest shinobi in the village. Even for Sasuke, who claimed that he hated his aniki deeply, Naruto knew that he did once admire the man, when the latter was the youngest buntaicho in the history.

Kakashi opened the door at the far end of the corridor, revealing arrays of metal lockers. He gestured the young blond down to the path at the far end, and stopped at the second last locker. He drew out two keys from his pocket. He opened the last and the second last door.

Naruto stretched and looked at interior of the locker that was right in front of Kakashi. Inside, other than the basic ANBU equipment, he saw 4 photos and a wolf mask pinned on the door.

Before Naruto could identify the people on the photo, Kakashi blocked his sight with his shoulder. "Use the equipment in that locker," he pointed at the next door, "Yamato hopefully get the right size for you, see whether it fits."

"Okay," Naruto answered and took off his tracksuit jacket and hanged it at the hanger provided. He peeked as the silver haired jounin took off his jounin flask jacket as well as his shirt, revealing his sleeveless vest that was attached with his mask. He swallowed slightly difficulty as he never found himself really attracted to his mentor physically. He only turned his attention back to his own locket when the latter put on his armour and shin guard.

"Just put on the katana, we don't need the kunai and other weapon," Kakashi instructed as soon as he strapped his sword in his shoulder. "I am going to show you how to use the katana. One of the noticeable difference between normal shinobi and the ANBU agents is that we use katana."

"Right," Naruto obeyed quickly and strapped the sword in his back, just like what Kakashi did. He put on the fox mask as he saw his mentor put on his wolf mask.

"Learn to breath and look with the mask, learn to have it as your second skin," Kakashi spoke in a lower voice, "let it be part of your body." He looked at the blond to reassure and gestured to follow him.

Kakashi only took off his katana when he arrived at a large, plain room. Inside the room, there were various size of wood, standing and scattering around the room.. "Firstly, you have to learn to use the katana as your second, expendable limb. Feel it, feel the way you cut though the air. Unlike kunai, as the blade is much longer, your attack circle is much later." Kakashi swung his katana a few times, "listen to your instinct, listen to the way it moves." He pointed at the wood stumps, "Yamato has prepared the practice pole for you. Listen to my instruction carefully and I want you to slice these woods by the end of the day."

"Hai, Kakashi- sensei," Naruto answered with fighting spirit. He wanted to try to use a katana for a long time, since he found it rather cool to have one.

"Swing the back and forth, use your shoulder muscle," Kakashi ordered, as he approached the blond from behind, adjusted his posture. He grabbed the blond's arm with his gloved hands and guided him to slice the first stum into two pieces.

OooooO

2 hours later

Naruto began to feel tired as his arm was aching. He has been over worked his muscles. He was so relived when the silver haired jounin ordered to take a break. He pulled up his mask impatiently and caught the water bottle that his previous mentor threw. He drank a large gulp of water before he dropped himself next to the man. "Ano-sa," he said, "when did you first joined the ANBU?"

"13, when your chichiue, Minato sensei was appointed as Yondaime," Kakashi replied lazily, without drawing his gaze away from his favourite orange book.

"So you guys really practice with the mask on?" Naruto simply ignored the fact that the man was not keen to reply his questions. He wanted to know more, based on both his personal interest as well as his future, as the Hokage koho.

"We have to put on the mask most of the time. You will get used to it."

"I see," he leaned slightly closer, "ne... So who did you work with previously? I have been told that Yamato taicho was your subordinate during your ANBU era."

"He was," Kakashi closed the book as if he finally interested to talk to the young blond. "I have been working with the Uchihas for most of the months, right before Yamato joined my squad." He hesitated, but continued nonetheless, "I have Itachi-kun in my squad before he got promoted to lead his own."

"Right..."Naruto did not comment further, as he finally understood the way that the deceased Uchiha interacted with his mentor.

"Times up," Kakashi stood up, patting the dusk off his trouser, "time to show you some sparring skills."


	15. Etude Op 2

_**Author's Notes**_

_Was the last chapter not interesting? I was trying to write slight more NaruKaka, even if it's just one sided, but seems I am not good at writing it in this story... QAQ... Nonetheless, I hope you, my dear readers actually enjoyed reading the last chapter._

**_刃小水Since today is Tanabata, I wrote this up in order to celebrate this day and revealed more regarding Kakashi and Tenzo's parenthood. So hope you like it and looking forward, really, to see your reviews! Doumo!_**

_Vii_

_p.s. Prescripto13: **Arigatou**. totally pleased by the fact that you always managed to catch my hints and ideas that were lying around in my stories. Totally happy to hear that you like the history that I have made up. To me, 芽that's how i see the relationship between the older Uchiha, Itachi and Kakashi, as I felt that there was always a hint of as friends as brother relationship in Kishimoto sensei's work. _

_p.s.s. actually, did anyone noticed how I arrange the chapter names? lolz_

OooooO

_Years ago, when Kakashi was pregnant, before giving birth to the twins_

Since the meeting with Sandaime, Kakashi has left the ANBU unit and was appointed as one of the Jounin instructors, while Tenzo remained and began to lead his own squad. Kakashi never truly meant to fail his first team, but the three that he has examined on were totally not up to his standard. They were simply not good enough: skills were below average and their heart were basically not fit for being a shinobi. With this setting, Sandaime saw the opportunity for the pair to carry out their agreement as previously settled.

Amazingly, or rather luckily, Kakashi was found pregnant later on that year and since Kakashi's great aunt agreed and allowed her great nephew to stay with the Hatake during such important time.

"Senpai," aANBU was standing in the genkan, untiring his masked as he called softly, "oba-sama, are you home?"

A silhouette quickly slid opened one of the shoji and approached the masked man. However, it was neither the people that the masked man was expected. "Yumi-chan," he greeted nonetheless. "Is Kakashi-senpai or oba-sama home?"

"Baba-sama has left the house an hour ago, to visit a friend; and Kakashi-san is resting, I think, as I have not seen him since lunch."

"Doumo," he nodded softly and took off his sandals graciously. "I'll find him, don't worry. Please continue with your work."

"Hai... Tenzo-san," the girl replied and retreated to the room where she dashed out from, while Tenzo padded down the corridor, in the opposite direction. He slid opened the shoji at the end of the corridor silently.

Inside the room, there was a silver haired man, sleeping on the tatami mat, with a fan rotating softly in its holder. As the man was covered by a small blanket by his abdomen, he was sweating, as it was a rather warm day.

Tenzo smiled gently as he sat cross-legged by the man's shoulder silently. He took of his gloves as well as his katana and took out a handkerchief from one of his pouches. "Senpai... Kakashi senpai," he called out softly, almost like a murmur. He placed the fabric on the man's forehead and wiped the skin clean.

"Tenzo..."the man murmured as he held Tenzo's wrist, "didn't aware of your presence... Recently, your skills have been improving rapidly ."

Tenzo kissed the now cleaned forehead softly, as he grinned, "I think you are simply too tired, Kakashi-senpai. Did they behave?"

"They are quite hyper-active... Totally unlike either you or me... I think Gai would be pleased if he could have them as his next lot of protege."

Tenzo chuckled as he untied his armour. "I am not that keen to see a mini copy of you posing a good guy pose, senpai."

"Either do I," Kakashi replied as he stretched his arms. He tied his hair back carelessly as he observed his kohai closely. "Do you need Pakkun to deliver your report back to Konoha?"

"Iie, senapi. I have already written up the report and asked the squad to take it back to Sandaime. Doumo."

"Ma..." Kakashi replied, "it's alright. Since I retired from ANBU, Sandaime seems to have sent all the missions to you."

Tenzo chuckled as he tied his obi and bent down, with his face alined with Kakashi's. "Sandaime said it was not cheap to raise two children up, so he said I have to complete more, since you are technically out of field."

"Maa..." Kakashi turned his head away from the mokuton user, "we have been jounin since very young age, it would be a lie if he does not know how much we have earned, and saved up these years." He looked at the tatami mat in concentration, as if he was counting the number of straws. He was glad that Tenzo was settling well in their playing house game. But sometimes he felt sorry, truly sorry for his kohai. If he was not capricious, if the kohai was not feel this attached to him, he wondered who else could agree to such nonsense. He placed his balm on his now visible belly, feeling the presence of their children.

"Senpai?" Tenzo asked in concern, "daijoubu?"

"I am alright," he replied as he turned his gaze to the kohai. Mismatched orbs met the black orbs. "Do you need to take some rest?"

"Iie, I am alright. It was not a really difficult mission. Besides," he paused as he sat down, "fancy to go out with me tonight, senpai? It's Tanabata today."

"Sure," Kakashi replied as he lowered his lashes. He never really keened in Tanabata, as he never truly believed in love. Since Minato's marriage to Kushina, since he has pulled his kohai into such playing house game, he wondered whether there were people like Orihime and Hikobushi, as he doubted the existence of faithful, true love.

OooooO

Tenzo and Kakashi walked toward the Temple after dinner with Oba-sama and Yumi. Tenzo gently grabbed Kakashi's hand as they moved. They never show their affections in public, when they were in Konoha, even though it was an open secret in the ANBU unit. They never exhibited their relationship, as Tenzo knew that Kakashi was never truly in love with him; and he respected the fact, as well as his senpai's wish. However, in this village, everyone only knew that the man was Minoru's remaining grandchild, and that since the beginning of the pregnancy, Kakashi has kept his hair down. Now, if he did not speak, it was hard to tell that Kakashi was a man, especially withe the presence of his round abdomen.

They approached the bamboo that was placed in the middle of the public square. Tenzo passed one of the tanzaku to Kakashi and he quickly scribbled a few words on the other one that he was holding. He then took both note and hanged them on the bamboo.

They bought some snacks and drinks before they headed to the far end of the Temple, up on the slope. They found a quiet place to sit down before Kakashi asked, "what did you write on the tanzaku, Tenzo?"

"Nothing much. I wished that our children will come to this world safely and that they would grow up as a great shinobi as senpai you are."

Kakashi turned his head away from his kohai as he was not wearing a mask tonight. "I am not great, Tenzo... I am not as strong as the Sennin, not as clever as chichiue, nor as good leader as Sandaime or sensei..."

"But senpai," Tenzo quickly interrupted, "you are great ANBU buntaicho, you know that... Lots of the rookies respect and admire you..."

"Iie... Tenzo..."

Kakashi was silent by Tenzo's lips. He opened his eyes wide. Since that day in the izakaya, he seldom sealed by his kohai. The man has been relatively gentle for all these years, only the time when Minato was killed in the Kyuubi attack. He understood the kohai's needs and concern via the rather dominant kiss. He could feel the love when they kissed. He could sense the attachment and his kohai's determination.

"Ten-zo..." he murmured.

Tenzo retreated as he heard his name. "Shitsurei... Senpai... I..." Before he could continue his sentence, the firework began. He gestured and let his kohai placed his torso on his lap. He stroked the man's arm as they looked up, to the hanabi. "If they could still wait for each other all these year, I am sure I will manage to wait for you, Kakashi senpai; as at least I got you, right in my embrace. I will wait, after all I am one of the most patient men you have seen, as you have told Sandaime in my report..."

Kakashi did not respond to the statement, but covered the man's hand with his own, as a silent approval. He was not regretting in the sense that the kohai would be the most ideal choice for his heir. He was glad that out of blue moon, out of all the rationality, out of all logics, he has chosen the man. He placed his other hand on top of his belly. He was not that emotional; maybe due to his babies, he felt that he has changed slightly, noticing more of his emotions that he was trying to hide, or he should say, he has tried so well then, somehow he has forgotten some of the most important things in his life.

"Arigatou..." he did not know whether it was spoken to his children or their father; but nonetheless, he was grateful.


	16. Op3 No 2 Marcia Moderato

_**Author's Notes**_

_Prescripto13: yea... having a child around is not an easy issue and I have personal experience... which I was recalling my feelings when I was writing the previous chapter..._

optimistic-snoopy: glad that you like it... I really love writing Tenzo and Kakashi... well... that's why I have written another story for Naruto and Kashi instead, please check it out if you have time!

Kashilover3: thanks, arigatou! I will write more when I have time as I want to reveal more regarding the relationship between the pair.

OooooO

2nd January

It's New Year and also it's the beginning of Kakashi's administration. It was the day that Tsunade finally could retire from her position. The Hatake family has their breakfast together and Kakashi was holding two hitai-ates on his hand. "My son, my daughter," he addressed the children, "Iruka sensei said that you have passed your exams, so this is your hitai-ate." Tenzo moved swiftly towards the man and grabbed one of the protectors; he bent forward and placed it by Sanae's forehead, while Kakashi placed the other one on Kazuko's. "Congregation, Sanae-chan and Kazu-kun."

"Arigatou," Sanae hugged her parents cheerfully, while her brother simply stood there proudly.

"Now you are shinobi and kunoichi no Konohaguare," Kakashi spoke softly. "Let's have breakfast and you will go to see Iruka sensei, won't you?"

"Hai," the children echoed.

O

After breakfast, the children left the house as they were told, while Tenzo was getting dress, ready to go. It has been awhile since he wore the ANBU uniform as after the war, he was mainly doing diplomat missions or normal jounin missions. Today, with his senpai appointed as the Hokage, he was also appointed as the taicho. He tied his new white cloak around his neck, with his old cat mask on his skull. "So… I am leaving?"

"Sure," the older man said in his usual tone, but before he could finish his sentence, his mouth was sealed by the other. Although Tenzo was not intending to jump the man right now, he simply wanted to suck the man's sorrow if he could.

Kakashi pushed him away softly. "You're getting late, Tenzo. It's no good to be late on the first day."

Tenzo chuckled softly, while still pinning the man to the wall, "well, you did, senpai. I heard all the complains from other chunin and jounin that you were late all the time…"

"That's me. But aren't you different?"

Tenzo rubbed his lips on the man's again. "According to Naruto, I am getting more like you lately, so maybe I should start to get loss on the path of life?"

Kakashi finally pulled a smile, "go and get loss then." He pushed the man and walked towards his piano room. "I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay," Tenzo replied softly. He wanted to stay with the man, but he could not simply leave the issues behind.

Kakashi opened the door and revealed the coats that were hung next to the piano. They were Yondaime's coat, and also his, Nanadaime's. The coats were almost identical, but instead of the edge of the coat, the sleeves were decorated with the flame like motifs, just like his chichiue, Sakumo did with his shirt. He traced the words on Yondaime's coat gingerly as he dug his head into the garment. "Minato…" he whispered, "I am joining the line of Hokage today…" He withdrew himself after a deep breath. He then put on the flask jacket that was hanged by the piano chair and slipped on his own coat. He looked at the array of photos and adjusted his hitai-ate, disappeared from the room.

As the ceremony is going to take place by the Memorial Stone, he went to the cemetery for his chichiue'e grave instead. He stood in front of the stone emotionlessly. He did not know how he really should feel. He hated the man when he was young, he felt shameful, being his only child. But on the other hand, he wanted the man's approval, which he managed to hear that during the battle against the Pain. Therefore, he simply whispered, "chichiue… today, your son is going to be the Nanadaime Hokage." He stood there in silence as he looked at the grass. He looked at the ants which were busy, moving the grains that they could find in the land. He thought of the times when he spent with his father, training hard in the training ground. He thought of the stories that the deceased Hatake told him. He thought of the stories that he was told.

He thought of lots of things, but nonetheless, at the end he bowed gently and left the cemetery by foot instead of using jutsu.

The ceremony went unexpectedly smoothly and Kakashi managed to get to his new office on time. He reached his desk as the ANBU walked in.

"Hokage-sama," Cat spoke respectfully under his mask. "We have come to pronounce our loyalty."

Kakashi simply nodded and sat by the desk, letting the ANBU members kneeled on the floor, proclaiming their loyal and faith to the man.

The ANBU members left the room gradually, once they have said their words and left their taicho and hokage in the room alone.

"Hokage-sama," Cat whispered lowly, "just like what I have promised. I will be there for you, guarding and protecting you from harm, as well as fulfilling your request, as the leader of the village, as the leader of our shinobi forces."

"Tenzo," the man called quietly, "I am relying on you."

Cat took off his mask, while remained kneeling, and grinned, "hai, senpai. Arigatou."

"I should be thankful, on the other hand, kohai. I still remembered the time when we were still in ANBU together. If you have not been there, I sometimes wondered whether I would be still be here or not. If I did not meet you, I wonder what would it be like."

"It would be different, senpai. I am certain about it. But it may not always be a bad thing. Maybe there could be someone who will manage to cheer you up, which I may not be able to do so."

Kakashi sighed as he stood up and stood right in front of the ANBU. "There's always the possibility, but I am not regretting to have you here." He pulled the man up, "my ANBU taicho."

The ANBU did not speak, but pulled the man into his embrace. He could smell the detergent on the newly sewed coat, as well as the cologne that the man was using.

"Kakashi..."

O


	17. Etude Op 3

_**Author's Notes**_

_As you all could tell, Kakashi sensei's birthday is coming, so this is my present for him! Otanjoubi omedetou, Kakashi sensei!_

_optimistic-snoopy: Totally agreed with you. I haven't really think of that period, to be honest, but I think I would take your suggestion. A stressful Kakashi and a very concern Tenzo would be good to write!_

_Prescripto13: yup! I 芽always felt that both Minato and Sakumo would be proud of 旭旭Kakashi.  
_

_krito1389: gomen, Naruto would be around soon, even though not in this chapter. He has to come, of course, as I still have to let him aware of the presence of the children as well as his sensei(s)' relationship._

_Kashilover3:Thanks... I really glad to hear this as I love to write, hopefully, good endings so that I could lure you, my dear readers to read the next chapter XD and for the children, to be honest, I didn't think much previously... I hope I manage to gather some inspirations as the story goes... _

OooooO

_Years passed by, when Kakashi and Tenzo were almost 40 [around one month behind Etude 1]_

Since Tenzo's birthday, the Hatake have been scattered around again. Kakashi and Tenzo barely see each other, unlike the time when Kakashi was appointed as the Hokage and the kohai was the ANBU taicho. Kakashi has been away with Naruto and other jounin, while Tenzo had made a trip to Suna. The couple has only reached the Hatake house in the early September.

"Tou-san," Sasane was standing closely to her father at the genkan. "You better manage to complete the task, we are relying on you."

The father, Tenzo, nodded softly, as he looked at his children, slightly worried. He was not certain, he wondered he could take up the task perfectly.

The silver haired man finally broke his silence, "chichiue, I think you will manage." He patted his father's shoulder gently, "it won't be too difficult." He then turned to his younger sister, "Sasane, we need to go. Shikamaru-san and especially Termari-san won't be too happy if we did not arrive early enough."

Sasane quickly pulled on her scandals. "So we're relying on you, tou-san. Oka-sama," she addressed as she saw the glimpse of the older silver haired man. "Ittekimas."

"Ittekimas," the younger silver haired man echoed.

The older silver haired man spoke as the pair left the house, "morning, Tenzo. What're you guys up to?"

"Nothing, Kakashi senpai," Tenzo replied quickly. "Just some errands."

"Really?" Kakashi raised his eye-brow.

"Hotoni," Tenzo stated again, while he refused to look at his senpai. "Let's make some breakfast, I am starving."

Kakashi did not reject the idea and walked toward the kitchen with the kohai. Obviously, he remembered his birthday. No matter how badly he has treated his birthday previously. He remembered he encouraged the younger man to celebrate the man's birthday last month. Although he has not made up any exact plans for the day, he has thought of it; truly, he has tried to plan.

However, the result was not successful, as initially, he was not certain whether his kohai, his lover would be in the village or not; and that he was not fully positive about celebrating his birthday with the whole family. The children have grown up and Kakashi began to feel that they should have their own social time; he should not expect the children to be there for him all the time.

OooooO

Kakashi spent the whole morning and noon reading in the study. He only has left the room for the bathroom and of course for lunch. He was amazed that his kohai finally knocked the door around 2.

"Senpai, fancy a walk with me?" the kohai asked, while lifting up a glass bottle. "It's been awhile since we have the time to walk in the woods."

Kakashi closed the book that he was reading, "sure."

They walked silently in the woods, moving toward the training ground that they used to use when they were working as the ANBU agent. It was the place where they have spent most of the time together. It was the place where they have spent their teenagehood. In some way, it was the place where they built up their bonding, their relationship. Other than the izakaya and their old Hatake house, Kakashi doubted that there would be any other places that they would be being intimate, more closely to each other.

Their hands brushed against each other as they walked. Unlike other normal relationship, Kakashi and Tenzo technically did not date properly. Since they have started to play the house game, since the time when Kakashi slept with the kohai in the izakaya, they have accelerated their relationship. They never truly, properly dated at all.

Kakashi grinned as he pulled his kohai down, into the soft grassland. They laid side by side, just like the times when they were exhausted, spending too much time to train.

Tenzo turned his head, looking at his lover in silence. He loved looking at the man, no matter the man was awake or asleep. Time has not left much trace on his face. He still has a rather baby face. However, time has actually left traces on his senpai's face. He could see soft lines around the man's eye. This was kind of expected, as the man always covered face, only revealing the right eye. The man grinned all the time. He grinned when he was pleased and he also grinned as he was trying to cheer and comfort other people. His grins gave people a sense of security, a sense of warmth and trust.

Tenzo rolled and leaned, placed small kisses on top of the fine wrinkles. No matter how they would become as the time passed by, he knew that his feelings wouldn't change. It was not simply because of his vows, both as ANBU taicho and as the man's wedded partner, it was rather his needs. He needed the senpai, truly and genuinely.

Kakashi did not move nor blink as the kohai kissed him. He trusted the man. He unrolled his mask gently, "Tenzo..."

"Hai..." the man replied as he kneeled on all fours, trapping the man between his limps. He brushed off the man's eye patch slowly, "senpai?"

Kakashi looked into the man's eyes silently. The only thing he could see was his reflection. His figure has been, for always, in the man's eyes. He could still recall the time during his pregnancy. He knew that in the kohai's eyes, there was nothing more important than himself and their children. He could still recall the time when they spent in obasan's garden, looking at the blue sky with the man, as if it was only yesterday. "Tenzo," he murmured again. "My kohai..."

He felt loved. He always did. He was grateful, as he has the kohai, his children as well as his proteges and colleagues. Even though there was sadness, he was happy that he has experienced happiness more. "It's really unnecessary to try to get me any presents, Tenzo... To be with you, and our children, is the best present that I ever have received." He wrapped his arms around Tenzo's neck and pulled the latter forward. He slightly opened his mouth and sending silent invitation to the kohai.

"Kakashi..." Tenzo's voice thickened, as he rubbed the man's lips with his own. "We still have your birthday party to go tonight."

"I know," Kakashi murmured, "that's why I want to open my present early..." He inhaled deeply as their lips were apart, "you're my best present ever, Tenzo... Didn't you know that?"

Tenzo widened his eyes. "You're my best present that I have ever received too, senpai. Otanjoubi omedetou."


	18. Op 3 No 2 Antantio

_**Author's Notes**_

_Hotoni, gomenasai... I have lied... I was planning to update quicker than this status... but since I have typed part of the chatpers and without my computer, it was really hard to update, unlike my other story, which I only have draft in my head and so could easily to type on phone...(even though it was not an easy matter to complete)_

_Nonetheless, I have pushed the story as much as I could._

_optimistic-snoopy: yup. Sasane-chan has a similar personality as her father and hence they are closer than her brother and that she respects her mother, which somehow creates a distance between them..._

_Prescripto13: doumo!_

OooooO

It has been a week since Kakashi was appointed as the Hokage. Since the proclamation, Kakashi has changed. It was so obvious that every shinobi in the village aware of the change. The change was positive as Kakashi made his way promptly to the office everyday and deals with the village's issues professionally.

Even though most people embraced the changes, some actually were not. They have seen the current Kakashi for too long. It was the professional mask that Kakashi has put on for years in the battlefield. But then, they were not sure what they could do anyway, and simply let the others believed that they have one of the legendary shinobi as their leader.

Shikamaru sighed softly as he dropped down the cardboard box that was filled with files. A week already has passed, but he still did not get use to it. He rubbed his eyes softly with his hand. It was only the beginning, as he knew the reason that he sat at this room. His chichiue, Tsunade as well as Kakashi were hoping to have him as Naruto's adviser, and for now, it was only his training. He drew out a blank piece of paper from the pack on the desk. He was expecting Naruto to show up any minute as the latter was asked to assist, so that he could also get used to the paperwork in the administration office.

As the hokage koho, Naruto has the right and actually the duty to read though some of the documents in this room. Shikamaru drew out Shodaime's and Nidaime's folders. He browsed though the content quickly and learnt the style that he has to write. He has to start to tidy up Kakashi's folder, as he needed to input the incidents as well as other facts. The main focus for him was actually Sandaime's and Yondaime's, as all the missions that assigned to Kakashi were thought them.

"Good morning~" the expected blond opened the door cheerfully, "Shikamaru!" The young man walked straight to the desk, in front of the Nara, "what do you want me to do?" He looked at the papers on the desk and picked up Yondaime's folder, "otousan's?"

Although Shikamaru wanted to stop the man from reading the file, the man has already opened the folder and so he simply placed his hand on his forehead, "mandosai." He did not mean to let the man read that file, as he was planning to ask the man to read the files in the box by the couch. Before he could say anything, the man has already put down the file, with his face was turning white. "Naruto?" he called in concern.

"Shi-ikamaru… where's Kaka-sensei?"

"He should be at home," Shikamaru replied, "are you alright?"

"Err…" Naruto raffled his hair uncomfortably, "can I come again tomorrow instead? I got to go to… well… ask Kaka-sensei…"

Shikamaru simply nodded and let the blond dashed out of the office. He sighed and dropped himself back to his chair. He opened the abandoned file. The first page was the deceased Hokage's personal information. In the column that labelled as relationship, as well as his wife, Kushina's name, there was their newly appointed Hokage's name. He hoped that Kakashi would not blame him for leaking out the information, as soon or later, the blond would have seen the file. But on the other hand, he was glad, as if the blond has seen the page that he has just written, he could not predict how the blond would react. 'If he knows that his beloved Kakashi -sensei had already has 2 children with Yamato taicho…' Shikamaru shivered as he thought, 'troublesome.'

O

While making his way to his sensei's house, Naruto's mind was spinning. He knew the men were closed, but he did not expect such intense relationship. He wondered why the relationship ended as he saw the dates. They went out before his otousan married his okasan. He wondered how his sensei really saw in him. He was the by-product of his ex-lover's marriage. He did not what emotion he should have, but he simply wanted to talk to the man right now.

Once he arrived the house, he heard a dual of koto, so he walked towards the garden instead. "Yamato taicho? Kaka-sensei?" he called as he walked.

The music stopped as soon as he called and he saw his taicho was sitting besides a young brunette, behind their zithers. "Naruto?" the man called, "aren't you suppose to be with Shikamaru right now?"

"Hai, but I am looking for Kaka-sensei, is he around?" Naruto asked as he moved his focus from the mokuton user to the girl. "And this is?"

"My daughter, Sanae," Yamato replied softly, as he turned to the girl, "Sanae, this is Naruto."

Sanae raised her gaze, "yourishine, Naruto-niisan."

Naruto stunned as he nodded. He hoped that it was a dream, as he did not think that it was a joke, as the brunette has definitely looked similar to his taicho. He smiled back weakly and asked, "ano-sa… Yamato taicho, where's Kaka-sensei?"

The mokuton user dimmed but remained in his usual tone, "he just went to the cemetery, by the West garden."

"Cemetery?" Naruto was stunned as he thought the man would not go there, as the man has spent most of his free time by the Memorial Stone, as far as he knew. Even though his taicho has portrayed his usual self perfectly, he could manage to grab a faint glimpse of bitterness in his words. He wondered whether the taicho knew anything about the relationship between his father and the silver haired shinobi. Suddenly, every thing seemed so unreal. His father's relationship, his sensei's past and his taicho's daughter. He somehow felt that there was a strange correlation, as he heard the Kyuubi's smirk. He really wondered what had happened.

He made his way though the forest as he was recalling the small conversation that he has ever made with his father. He pushed the gate of the West garden slowly as he saw the man that he was looking for, was standing at the end of the garden. By one of the graves that he has only known the location after the war. It was his parents' graves. He held his breath as he stood by the gate. The words of the record flew inside his mind.

"Namikaze Minato has been dating Hatake Kakashi, his first protégé and remained student, since the child was 10 years old. Although there has been a serious discussion among the council and the Sandaime Hokage, there was no solution could be found. Hence we have silently permitted the relationship.

The relationship was also silently end when Uzumaki Kushina was found pregnant. There was no clear evidence of who first took the initiative, however, the council has no interest in the details and hence this would be remain sealed, and for it would be only read by the Hokages and their assigned assistants…"


	19. Op3 No 3 Lacrimoso

_**Author's Notes**_

_Hotoni, gomenasai... I should have updated more often. The plot is done and I know what to write, roughly... But every time when I tried to set aside a time to write, I somehow did not have the energy to write... orz... and that I was upset by the fact that Neji is dead... *cried*_

_Prescripto13, optimistic-snoopy: well... that's a secret, so he supposed to be shocked...=_= just like the time when I found out Neji is dead..._

_krito1389: I... well... I meant to let him know the whole truth, but you could only know his reaction next chapter. orz_

OooooO

As Naruto was looking for the man, Kakashi was standing in front of Yondaime's grave. He dropped by sometimes, when he did not need to go onto mission. But he came less often, since he took over Team 7. He did not know why. In some way, he has more time than the previous years, as he spent less time lying in the hospital bed after all those A and S rank missions. As time passed by, he has thought of the deceased blond less, not even the fact that the young blond looked so like, and even more alike as the boy grew up. He sighed.

Ooooo

As the blond rushed out, Shikamaru sent a message via their shadows, a special technique of the Nara. He needed to inform his father, Shikaku about the incident just now.

As the said jounin hancho was nearby, he reached the Hokage office once he received the message. "Shikamaru," he opened the door as he called. "Please tell me you did check the calendar. I know it is hard, but I am expecting more from you."

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes as he grabbed his journal from the far end of the desk. He has been working day and night for the whole week already, he barely knew what the day was.

It was January 25th. His mouth dropped as he finally got hold of the reason that Kakashi was in the office, when it was just dawn. "Gomen-nasai," he apologised to his father. "I did not aware."

Shikaku sighed softly as he patted his son's shoulder. "I know it is hard. But I have faith in you. I also have faith in our Hokage and our koho. They will be fine," he said as he turned back to the door, making his way out. He remembered the days, right after Yondaime's death. He remembered clearly. However, the new generation did not need to know. What has happened in the past should be stayed in the past.

Ooooo

Kakashi stood in silence for more than 3 hours. He used to stand in front of the Memorial stone, for most of the days. But today… it was different. He did not want to come here often, as his shibo was laying next to his sensei. There were lots of things that he could talk to his sensei. Even though he doubted that his red haired shibo unaware of their relationship, he just did not want to be brutally honest with her.

He remembered the days when they first buried his sensei and shibo here, in this side of the cemetery. He stood and a few times, he wanted to destroy the gravestones with his raikiri. The electricity gathered in his palm and let go. He did not believe that his sensei could die that easily. He thought he has time to learn to not in love, learn to hate the man, if that could make him feeling a bit better. He thought that he has time to wait, wait until the child is old enough to be a genin, waiting for the man to place his precious child into his hands. He thought there was time to find another person that loved him, hoping to find out the man's jealousy, just that the night, when he decided to end their relationship. He thought they have the time.

When he first heard the painful news, he thought that it was almost the end of his world. He could stay away, remained the man's protégé. He could seal his love, but he needed to see the man, feeling his presence. He wanted to celebrate the birthdays and new years with the man, even with other shinobi, with shibo and their child. But there was no more. Nothing he could do about it.

He remembered the days when it was raining heavily. He remembered the days when he almost collapsed, the days when he came back, bathe in blood. He knew that not only his kohai, but also his ex ANBU taicho, the hancho were concerned. But he didn't care as the man that he cared most no longer existed.

He tried to hate. He tried to not think about the days with the man. He tried so hard that even Sandaime refused to send him off for more S rank mission. His pregnancy was the thing that changed the whole situation. After he found out that he was pregnant, he ran to the grave. He only found himself ridiculous as he now carried, not the man's child, but his kohai's. He said nothing, other than informing his sensei that he was now pregnant, as calm as he used to be, when he first met the man. At that particular moment, he changed. He loved the man; but he somehow, with the aid of his unborn child, he took it easy. It was still bitter, he has to admit; but it was getting better.

"Kaka-shi… sensei," Naruto called as the said man withdrew his thoughts. He stood far away enough, not letting the man alerted. "I…"

Kakashi put a soft grin as he waved, "come, Naruto. It was your father's birthday today. I am not sure whether you have come here before. But come and meet him."

Naruto obeyed without questions. He wanted to ask. He wanted to tell the man that he has found out the secret. However, he couldn't. He saw the man's bitterness, and that he felt bitterer. He loved the man, but maybe his existence was not welcome. He began to judge his presence, even though part of him knew that it was not the case. He was the man's protégé and the man sworn to protect him when they were still part of the Team 7.

He looked at the gravestones and than looked at his sensei, who looked a bit fragile, if he has to say. He studied the photos. He felt so loss in such complex situation. He felt so messed up in this bitter triangle. "Kaka-sensei," he called softly. "There's something that I want to tell you."

"Naruto," Kakashi looked right into the blond's eyes. He was not oblivious as some might think. He did aware of the emotion, but he was not certain how to reveal the truth. By letting the young blond to read the file, was part of his plan. He let the fate to decide. "Say only if you are certain of what you want," he spoke.

"Hokage-sama," a young silver haired boy called, as he was running towards the pair. He overheard the conversation that Naruto and Tenzo have. There was nothing Sasane could do, but he decided to follow the blond secretly. By revealing their presence, he hoped that he could help his okasan to reveal the truth.


	20. Op 3 No 4 Subito

_**Author's Notes**_

**Gomen-nasi! Sorry for not update for so so so long. I have been busy and that since I am also into writing NaruKaka, it was getting hard to keep this story on track, though I promised you, I actually do have the whole plot with me, so it is just a matter of time for me to write it up.**

** optimistic-snoopy: Doumo, you could tell how long I have not write this story up as I can make such stupid mistake. No wonder I have been given hard stares as I typed. ==/**

**krito1389: yea, I totally don't think he could handle the truth that well, but then, who could?**

**Nonetheless, reviews are welcome!**

**VI**

**ooooo**

Kakashi was shocked, and also amused by the fact that he has forgotten how much his children have grown. He almost forgot that by their age, he already has named one of the skilful ANBU members. He has gotten so used to have only his kohai around in the village, he never thought that his children would like to involve with the entanglement that he has created for himself, in those naïve years.

"Kazuho," Kakashi answered, in a slight disapproved tone, "I thought you will be with your sister this afternoon."

"In a moment, Shikaku-jisan wants me to check out on you. He said," Kazuho peeked at the blond, and turned his gaze back to his mother. "I guessed you have already known now…" He tried to plan as much as he could, when he ran towards his mother, after hearing the information from the older Nara. It was partly true that the Nara wanted to deliver a message for Kakashi, but then, there were other ways to do it. Both Sanae and himself wanted their parents to be happy. They just did not think that letting the blond to live in a bubble would be any good to him. If their presence would erase the difficulty, and so be it, as they were ready for it, exposing themselves as the children of the famous "Copy Ninja". He guessed that some of the jounin would have guessed by now, but then it was not the point here.

Kakashi sighed softly, almost inaudibly. He has discussed with Tenzo previously, but they did not conclude. It was partly due to his stubbornness and also Tenzo's gentleness, which kind of enlarging the problem. However, this was not the issue right now. With the blond standing right in front of him, Tenzo would have already known. He wondered whether his kohai will be showing up any time soon. He noticed Naruto's gaze moved away from him to his son. He wondered whether the blond could able to draw the link between, as the blond has seen his childhood photo. Kazuho and himself were so alike, to the fact that it was hard to belief that he was Tenzo's son. Nonetheless, he cleared his throat and spoke, "since you are busy with missions and so I haven't got time to introduce. This is Kazuho."

Before Kakashi could fly out the last sentence, Kazuho took an advantage of his hesitate, and offered his hand, "Naruto- nisan, I am Hatake Kazuho. Nice to meet you."

"Hatake?" Naruto's face changed into various colour rapidly. He was dumbfounded. " Ka…ka… sensei, tell me he's your nephew?"

Kakashi stroked his cheek with his fingers as he wasn't sure whether it was appropriate to reveal two important truths in one day. He looked up at the trees, realising that Tenzo and Sanae were on one tree and that Shikamaru was closing their distance, moving silently amongst the trees. He sighed heavily again, as he reached out his hands, by passing his son, and grabbed hold of the blond's shoulder. "If you want explanations, I can reveal to you all, but only conditions is that you will pull yourself together. And for Kazuho, no, he is my son."

"What?" Naruto shouted. He has a mixed feeling. Instincts have told him that the boy could not be nephew, but his sensei's son; yet his emotions tried to give him the sense of hope, as he never saw his sensei looking at any woman. The only woman that the man liked as in the Icha Icha series. "You…" He pointed at the boy, "he…" and pointed back at himself, "I…" He dropped his breathe as he tried to control his emotions. He brushed away the pair of hands as gently as possible; even though truly his actions were quite stiff. "I guess I should go…" He spoke, almost a murmur. "Nice…to meet you too, Kazuho." Then he ran off.

Kakashi stopped his son running after the blond, as he looked up at the sky, withdrawing his sorrow from his eyes. He knew that this must be done one day, when the young man realised his true emotions. From the time when he complained that he did not reply to his letters, while he went for training with Jiraiya. He always knew that there would be a occasion, just like what had happened right now. He of course understood the point that his children were making, but he never managed to find the most appropriate way. That was one of the difference between Tenzo and himself, as that he knew that he never sees the blond in such emotional way, as he did with the blond's father. And bluntly, in some rarest occasion, it did hurt him a little, to the fairest amount that he has a split second, seeing the deceased Yondaime through his protégé.

At the same time, Tenzo sighed softly as he witnessed the whole saga. Initially, he wanted to run after the blond. But then, he hesitated, as he was not sure whether it would be wise for him to reveal that he was the parent of Kakashi's children. He did not understand how both Sakura and Neji could see their relationships when they have tired to cover up, especially right in front of the blond. However, while he was thinking, he did not notice that his daughter actually went after for the blond.

Sanae ran quickly in the forest, jumping from tree branch to another. She closely followed the blond, even without looking. His sadness, as well as anger were radiating around. She could trace his presence without looking. She tracked him down by the old training ground that Team 7 used to practice with her wood jutsu.

"Just leave me alone for the moment dattebyo, Yamato taicho," Naruto shouted without looking, holding his tears back. His heart was stunted and broken. His world suddenly felt corplased as he felt that he never truly knew his sensei at all. The passage that he read circulated in his mind. His tousan… his sensei… his kasan… and lastly sensei's son… The whole world simply did not making any sense. Everything seems so unreal and unfamiliar.

"I am not Yamato," Sanae answered as she landed, standing in front of the blond. She then adjusted the woods, so that the blond could sit up right, rather than lying on the grass. "Naruto-nisan, you forgot that we have two mokuton users in this village now."

"Gomen-ne, Sanae-chan," Naruto smiled bitterly, "but just leave me alone, okay? I am fine." In order to persuade the girl, he tried to withdraw his chakra quickly, as he truly wanted to see nobody.

"I am afraid that I cannot do so, Naruto-nisan," Sanae replied as she sat herself graciously on the grass, "we have a story to share. And I doubt that you could control yourself at all, as I could sense Kurama's concern."


	21. Op 3 No 5 Allargando

_**Author's Notes**_

_Since I managed to squeeze some free time, so I just quickly wrote this up. So please do forgive me if I have made silly mistakes here or there._

_ optimistic-snoopy: thanks for your support, hope you have enjoyed reading it!_

_Prescripto13: Arigatou. To me, Sanae inherited the calm and coolness of her hauhaue and the mokuton and "zen" side of her chichiue; and for Kazuho, I felt that he is almost exact replicated of Kakashi, just like a mini Kakashi, but less stubborn, as he was also Tenzo's son. But just something like that on those line, as I tried to portrait their personalities._

_Nonetheless, reviews are welcome!_

_VI_

_ooooo_

Naruto heaved a sigh as he tried to adjust himself in a more comfortable position. Of course he could escape from Sanae's mokuton jutsu easily, as she was not as skilful as her father, yet he would not do so as he afraid of injured her on his way, and that he, even till now, hates Yamato taicho's death stare. The said mokuton user's face still could give him heart attack sometimes. It wasn't because he was a weak person, but it was something that he would prevent. Besides, the girl was just simply concerned, for his own good. "I don't really want to listen to any stories at the moment, Sanae-chan. I have plenty to think dattebyo! Really, just leave me alone, will ya? I just need some moment, besides, as you said, I have Kurama with me, nonetheless."

"You are not behaving like yourself, Naruto-niisan," Sanae answered as she tried to trace her parents' chakra. She knew that they wouldn't be too pleased with her act, but then, her brother and herself agreed that it would be the easiest for her to talk, especially the fact that the blond only knew that she was Tenzo's daughter, not Kakashi's. In some way, she was curious, yet wondered, if he knew that she was his sensei's and taicho's daughter, will that be different. Nonetheless, she pushed her thoughts away. "I am not saying that you are not allow to be frustrated, or heart broken, or what so ever on those emotional status. This is normal for everyone and I don't think anyone expects you to appreciate or even simply accept it right away. But the truth, which no one dares to tell you, is that, he loves you from the beginning of your existence, even when you are in your mother's womb. Think about it, Naruto-niisan." Sanae paused as she made a mokuton clone and sent her off to deliver messages for her aniki. "Don't ask me why I know, but I know that he broke up with your chichue, Yondaime, just because of you. He wanted to give a proper family for you, for his sensei and shibo… can you ever imagine?"

"I know… Sanae-chan… once I saw the file on Shikamaru's desk. I just felt that I should not have opened the file. If I haven't seen it…"

"Stop lying to yourself, Naruto-nii," Sanae countered, "you know that one day you would have open it, as Nanadaime Hokage, you have to read though all the HR files of the previous Hokage. It was just a matter of time. I know Kazuho's existence just give you the extra bombshell, but you will know the truth one day anyway. To me, I just felt that you know it earlier the merrier it will be." She sighed softly again as she released the blond and bent forward to wipe his tears off his face. "You only realise your emotion now, but think about everyone who have already noticed. Think of their love for you. No one really wants to hide away from you, but none of them know how to reveal this to you…" She observed carefully, as it was actually something new for her, as she rarely encountered such situation, or at least, face to face. She normally only observed, as her parents normally covered up their problem and with missions, not much emotion technically involved, even with the guard missions.

"Doumo," Naruto thanked softly as he still recovering from the shock. He needed time to think and that he needed to have time to recover. " You know, Sanae- chan, I understand. I just don't know how to face my emotions. Thinking the man that I love… and I somehow was a pain to him… the feeling just torn me apart… thinking of the fact that he actually has a child with someone else, I felt a hint of jealous. It is complicate, I just don't know how to face it…" He brushed his hair in annoyance, yet his stomach grumbled, ignoring his master's sadness.

Sanae chuckled as she offered her hand, "will a bowl of Ichiraku ramen able to cheer you up a bit?"

Naruto grinned bitterly. "Possibly. But I will buy you one instead, as I shouldn't let a girl to buy me ramen," he said as he stood up.

As the pair went off, Tenzo revealed his face from one of the tree chunk, right behind where his daughter has sat. He sighed softly, as he hugged his lover from behind. "Daijoubu," he soothed the man in his embrace, "Naruto is a strong, smart young man. I am sure he will manage."

"I know, but that's not the point, Tenzo," Kakashi heaved, "I should have manage the situation better."

"Senpai," Tenzo tightened his grasps, "just don't. You know it clearly that there is nothing that we can do. You care for him and so do I. I am not sure either, how to reveal to Naruto that I am the father of your children."

Kakashi sighed inaudibly, "I am not certain too, Tenzo. But we have an issue here, there is a S rank mission that I need to assign you and Naruto to complete, do you think he will be mentally fit enough to complete?"

Tenzo tilted his head as he ran though his team's schedule. "I think it would be more ideal to add Sai in the team."

"Then, you don't mind adding Sakura along? Tsunade sama is in the village at the moment, I don't think she would mind to stay put for the hospital duty for a bit. Besides, it was rare to receive S rank missions these days, so there aren't many patient requires attention."

"This reminds me of the time when I first took over your Team 7, senpai," Tenzo grinned as he tried to smooth the tension, "seems it was a long time ago."

"That means you are getting old, kohai," Kakashi put a small smile, "the mission scroll is ready with Iruka-sensei, leave in a week's time."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Tenzo replied, as he lose his grasp.


End file.
